


Pixie Sunshine

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Jonathan Samuel Kent, Amnesia, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gotham City is Terrible, Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Minor Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Polyamory, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Damian Wayne, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: The nights in Gotham city had seen a lot. The blood of superheroes and villains alike. The cries of young children who could never go home. The maniacal laughter of villains and the screams of heartbroken heroes. The running feet of people who didn't want to be found.Pixie was a ghost. And a good one at that. No one knew who she was or where she came from. Just that three years ago, she appeared on the streets of Gotham. She's perfectly satisfied with her life, working and taking care of three disabled street kids. But Jonathan Kent walks into her life and suddenly she's remembering.Some things are better left forgotten. Pixie hates who Marinette Dupain-Cheng was. She will never be like that again. Not ever. But with a blue eyed Adonis and a stubborn boy wonder turning her life upside down, she's not sure where she stands anymore. But she can handle a few boys. Right?(I HAVE NO SELF CONTROL AND I'M NOT SORRY)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 187
Kudos: 523





	1. Ghost

The nights in Gotham city had seen a lot. The blood of superheroes and villains alike. The cries of young children who could never go home. The maniacal laughter of villains and the screams of heartbroken heroes. The running feet of people who didn't want to be found.

Pixie was a ghost.

As far as anyone knew, she had never existed. She had no records. No family to speak of. Nowhere to go. She remembered very little. Three years ago a girl with onyx hair and bluebell eyes had woken up in Gotham Central Hospital. And as far as anyone knew, she was no one. No family had come to see her, no friends. No reports were filed on missing girls. No one knew where she came from.

A doctor had questioned her gently, and a social services worker. She remembered nothing. Cameras showed she'd been staying at the Gotham Grand, a hotel downtown owned by the Wayne family. Like half of Gotham City. She had left alone, a little pink purse on her person that had been taken when she was mugged (that was the general consensus on what had happened). She hadn't had much else.

When she was found, her clothes had been torn and dirty, covered in who knew what. The streets of the city were a terrible place to be, but they had nothing to go off of. No phone to check, no jewelry or personal items. Nothing. The doctor estimated her to be only about fourteen years old.

The doctor responsible for her treatment had stepped out to talk to the social services worker, the door cracked so they could keep an ear out for the mysterious girl if she needed help. She would have to go down to the police station to do a more thorough search of her records, and then she would likely be placed in the foster care system. After all, who let a child wander Gotham alone. Even in the day, there was so much danger.

When they entered the room again, the bed was empty. The window was open and the caught the barest sight of dark hair as she jumped. Both adults rushed to the window, grateful that they were only on the second floor and the chances were good that she'd be okay if they got her back inside. But she didn't look injured much as she rolled to her feet and took off running. For that at least, the doctor was grateful. The social worked bemoaned the extra paperwork this would be for her, and the doctor just shook his head. Some people were only out for themselves.

So now, three years later, that same mysterious girl ducked into an alley, carefully making sure she wasn't followed before climbing up the fire escape and ducking through a shattered window. It was routine, and she padded carefully through the empty apartment and across the hall, where she knocked three times hard and twice softer, spaced out in a rhythm she knew better than her own heartbeat.

The door cracked open and then was pulled the rest of the way, and she was pulled in as the door shut behind her. The smiling faces of three other street kids met her. A thirteen year old girl named Allegra, her bright pink hair cut in a choppy bob flying around as she talked about her day though she couldn't hear herself- or anything for that matter. A seven year old boy named Rafael, shaggy brown falling into kaleidoscope eyes as he smiled shyly, leaning heavily on his only good leg, the metal of his prosthetic peeking out from the bottom of his tattered jeans. He was still new, still getting used to their dynamic. He would learn. Last was an eleven year old girl, Janie. She had Pixie's same dark hair, eyes covered with a milky film that betrayed her blindness and put Pixie's heart into a vice-like grip and an impish grin.

Outside the apartment, the world was cold and cruel. Inside, there was an unprecedented warmth. Pixie was old enough to work, and was good about making sure she wasn't followed. Smart, agile, and too quick to catch, she took care of the younger three. The other street kids felt bad for them, but usually could barely take care of themselves, let alone another person. Especially not one with a disability. So Pixie took care of them and that was that. She'd been staying in the old apartment herself, and it was easy to adjust for her.

They didn't have beds to speak of, because Pixie didn't make nearly enough for all that. But they had mats and a fireplace, and a closet full of blankets that kept them warm. Pixie kept wood for the fire well stalked, and they had one of the apartments with the windows still intact. There was one broken one in one of the bedrooms, but they kept the door firmly shut and they all slept in the front room anyways. The kitchen was stocked but sparsely. They had very little power, but pixie had saved a little while to be able to afford a small generator. It powered a medium sized refrigerator and small microwave oven, and she bought enough to feed them a few days at a time. She didn't let anything go to waste.

With four hungry mouths to feed, needless to say she worked hard. But they lived in a part of town that was the jurisdiction of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Guardian angels as far as Pixie was concerned, because it kept a lot of two-bit thugs off her back. She had nothing to steal anyways. She kept any spare money she had in a small lock box in the apartment. The key was always on a small length of user, tied loosely around her neck. She used it for essentials, things the children would need. Occasionally if she had enough, she would buy then little treats. She tried to be a good caretaker. And they loved her for it.

The children were already tired, and were asleep within the hour, and she could see the container that they'd taken from the fridge. In it had been their leftovers from the night before, which she'd left and labeled for them because she knew she would be working late. Rafael and Allegra could read, and she made sure they knew basic things like what little math she knew and which streets to steer clear of. A soft smile tugged across her lips, and she crept past them into the bathroom. The water didn't work, so she kept gallon jugs of water (she had large totes and buckets up on the roof to collect clean rainwater too) in the cabinets under the sink to wash with. Sometimes (re: always for the children and rarely for herself) she would boil it over the fire and use one pot of boiled water and fill the sink the rest of the way with room temperature so it was warm.

Reaching into the cabinet behind the mirror, she pulled on a black doctor's mask over her nose and mouth. She pulled her favorite black hoodie (she only owned three) from the tote she kept in the bathtub that held their backpacks and clothes in case they needed to leave in a hurry. Tugging on the article of clothing, she pulled the hood over her head, tucking stray stands of onyx back behind her ears. (She would have to trim it soon. Not to much, because she took pride in very few things and her long hair was one of them.) It was simple to slip back out the door and across the hall, out the broken window and further up the fire escape until she was up on the roof. It was here that she waited.

It was here that he first caught sight of her.

She was smaller than she should be, and she moved so quickly and quietly that often she could go places without ever being seen at all. One of the little girls in her first days as a street kid had said she was like a pixie, and since she had no name, that was what they called her. She made no indication that she knew he was there until he stopped on the same roof, and she turned to him with such pretty blue eyes he was frozen in place.

Jon Kent was no stranger to street kids. There weren't many in Metropolis, but his best friend lived in Gotham. (re; his best friend's father **owned** most of Gotham) So he knew they existed. And in fact, he had met this one on more than a few occasions. She was silent for a moment, before dipping her head in acknowledgement.

"Superboy."

Her voice was musical, and it made him smile. She was softspoken, but the girl was fierce. The first time they'd met, she'd thrown him halfway across the roof. So this was a definite improvement.

"Freckles."

She bristled, and mentally he compared her to a cat. A soft huff left her. She wouldn't tell him her name, so he'd started calling her freckles. She had the cutest little dots aross the bridge of her nose, slightly darker than her fair complexion. So her called her Freckles and that was that.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

Jon had asked for her name several times, but giving him the nickname the street kids had given her just felt wrong. There was something else. A name just on the tip of her tongue. Something from a life long forgotten.

"Well what _should_ I call you then?"

An image flashed through her mind. A little boy with dark hair and a red hoodie, hands in fists and resting on his hips. He looked smug. She heard a voice then. Was it hers? Her mouth moved in tandem with the words she somehow knew.

"My _name_ is Marinette. And you'd do well to remember it."

Just like the little boy, Superboy smiled at her. They too spoke in tandem.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

Pixie almost smiled.

~~~~~

Jason Todd knew a lot about street life in Gotham. He knew where the best places were to hide out for a night, he knew which street vendors would part with a little food to make sure a kid didn't go hungry in the winter. He knew the younger kids were often taken on by the older ones to make sure they survived until they were ready to go it alone, and he knew that they did not, as a rule, make friends with heroes. Most would try to send them to social services. Take then away from what they knew. But even if it wasn't much, these kids were often all each other had.

Pixie was a well known face. She was a street kid. Had been since she'd first arrived in Gotham. She had no past. She'd shown up one day, had nowhere you go and no family to speak of, and had run away from the hospital. Everyone knew that. She'd jumped out a second story window and run away. She had found herself firmly attached to the street kids very quickly, and had begun to help the younger kids. He knew she took care of three. Three had been two others, but they had struck out on their own not long ago.

Anyone who knew any of the street kids knew her or knew about her. But why was she talking to Jon of all people. His little brother's friend seemed chummy with her, and her posture was relaxed enough (though not fully- never fully) that he was certain this wasn't the first time they'd spoken. She held a hand to her head, confusion shining in her eyes.

"Marinette?"

Jon inched closer. Was that her name? When had she remembered it? He knew she'd probably always be Pixie, but if she was remembering things, maybe they could find her family. She had an accent, but no one could place it. A musical combination of native gothamite and something softer. Sweeter.

"I'm okay. Just a headache."

The way Jon looked at her had the hairs on the back of Jason's neck standing up. It was electric. Soft and caring, but something more was hidden in the blue depths of his eyes. A slightly smug look tugged across Jason's lips beneath his helmet as his comm crackled to life.

"Hood, I can feel the disturbance in the force. What are you plotting?"

Jason chucked softly.

"Oh, nothing Dickie Boy. Say, did you know Jon was in town?"

His older brother hummed lightly.

"Yeah, he stopped by to see baby bat earlier. Why?"

The chuckle that left Jason slightly worried Dick. It sounded mischievous. That could be trouble.

"Apparently we have a mutual friend is all."

Pixie- Marinette- looked up at Jon and the look in her eyes was disarming. She looked afraid.

"I don't know what that was. There are these . . . these images. And I feel like I should know them. The people, the places. They feel so familiar but I don't know them."

Her bright eyes dilated, and she began to hyperventilate. Jason was about to step in when a giant flower opened up by the building, depositing a jester in red and blue, and a woman with green skin and clothing that was practically greenery. The green skinned woman- **_Poison Ivy_** \- came and put a hand on either side of Pixie's face, talking her through a breathing exercise and assuring her that everything was alright. The jester stepped up beside Superboy, turning sympathetic eyes to the teenager.

"It's good that you were here with her. Thanks for lookin' out for 'er. We'll take it from here suga'. It's gettin' late and you should get some rest. Once she's calm we'll send her to bed."

Jon hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"I'll be back to check on her tomorrow night. Will you tell her for me? Please?"

He waited until Harley Quinn nodded, and took off. In the direction of the batcave if Jason was correct. He locked eyes with Harley, and she nodded to him. He returned the gesture and followed after the young hero. He and Jon needed to have a talk.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie's mind is not a happy place to be.  
> In Paris, a search for Marinette is under way.

The images were fast, but Pixie was faster. Still, she couldn't run forever. After she'd calmed down, Harley had suggested she go to bed. But she was far too keyed up. So she had compromised. First a little free running, then she'd go to bed. She was to be gone no longer than an hour, and Ivy would wait for her to return. She could live with that.

Jumping between buildings, she landed heavily. The image of two brunette girls laughing sent an unease through her heart. It hurt. And she didn't know why. Why was the image of those girls something that made her so sad? Not that she'd ever let anyone see that. She had no time for tears.

She got a few more flashes, nothing concrete. Nothing she could really use. She didn't even remember her last name. Shaking her head, she hopped a few more rooftops before turning toward home. It only took her about five minutes, keeping to the shadows and avoiding the routes the bats usually took when patrolling the city.

It was more habit than anything that got her home. A large yawn stopped her for a moment, and she jumped the last gap between her and home. Her body felt a bit heavy, but she walked over to where Ivy sat on a large flower, reading quietly. Pixie was quiet, and it was no surprise to Ivy when the first time she noticed the girl's presence was when she cleared her throat. Looking up from her book to the teen as the black mask was removed from her mouth and nose, she gave a small smile.

"Feeling better now?"

The dark haired teen just nodded, rubbing at her eyes with another yawn. Inwardly, Ivy was satisfied. The spores she'd released were doing their job then. Not enough to outright knock out the teenager, but enough to make her tired. Enough to give her the well deserved rest she knew Pixie often didn't get. Whether it was because she was stressing over something one of the children needed or just couldn't turn her mind off.

"Thank you for staying. I'd imagine those spores in the air kept the others asleep."

It was no surprise that she knew what Ivy was up to. She had always been rather protective of children without homes. More so the girls and the young ones than the boys, but even them to some degree. She was especially fond of Pixie's lot, and it was part of why the girl was so undisturbed. Her fondness was easy to see, and word spread quickly around Gotham. Only fools trifled with Pixie. And for good reason.

"It's not a problem. Selina would've come tonight too, but you know things are getting serious with her and Bruce."

And Pixie did know. She knew that Selina cared deeply for the man. Likewise she also knew, as she was sure Selina herself did, that she could do a lot of good with Bruce Wayne's backing. Not to mention, if she were to marry him, with Bruce Wayne's money. She didn't question Selina. Many a night they would sit and talk about life in general. About what might be and what might have been if the past were not the past. If the future could be better. Selina had faith, but Pixie was not so sure.

"I know. I'll talk to her when I have the chance. What about you and Harley? How have things been going between you two?"

The deep green on Ivy's cheeks as she looked away told the younger all she needed to know.

"Things are good with us . . . what about you and Superboy? He seemed worried about you."

Marinette chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"There's nothing going on. He comes to talk to me sometimes when he's in town. I might even call him a friend on a good day. There's nothing to worry about though. He's not a distraction, and the others don't know about him."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ivy stood from her perch. She approached the girl with a soft smile, pushing a few stray strands of hair back behind Pixie's ear.

"I know he's not a distraction. You're always so careful to protect the children. Maybe sometime you should let him distract you. Just for a little bit. You deserve a little bit of fun."

A sad smile showed on Pixie's face. Pretty pink lips turned upward, but robin's egg blue eyes shone sadly. Those freckles Jon had noticed stood out on porcelain pale skin, and Ivy was certain that this was what the young hero saw when he looked at her. She understood why he would keep coming here, despite what the bat brats had probably told him about the street kids.

"I don't have time for fun or distraction Mama Ivy. Maybe one day, but not now. I have three hungry kids to feed and look after. Allegra can read lips but sometimes she focuses so much on that, she doesn't pay attention to anything else. Rafael helps Janie around, but he's still getting used to his prosthetic. It irritates his skin to the point that he can't bring himself to put it on some days. I don't have the time for Superboy. Or any boy."

Ivy sighed softly. It was likely going to take more than just one night for Pixie to understand this particular concept. But Rome wasn't built in a day, she supposed, and at least she would have help. A little talk with Selina and Harley was in order. They would have to work on this one.

"Alright Pixie pop. I understand. It's late now, get some sleep kiddo."

Once they'd said their good nights, Ivy headed off. She needed to have a conversation with the rest of the sirens.

~~~~~

Dick knew that when Jason smiled like that, trouble was likely soon to follow. Oddly, this time the trouble came in the form of a tall, blue eyed, half kryptonian boy. The boy was in his civilian clothes now, sitting in their living room with a smugly grinning Jason across from him. The acrobat was just waiting for this to blow up in his face.

"Sooo . . . you and Pixie, huh?"

Bright red crept up the boy's neck, and he shook his head frantically. His dark hair flew everywhere, and his eyes widened a bit. It took a moment for Dick to remember where he'd heard that name before.

"Pixie the street kid? The one in that apartment down by Gotham Flats? That Pixie?"

Jason turned his grin on his brother.

"The very same dear brother of mine. Seems Jon here has been meeting up with her when he's in town. I saw them tonight . . . she told him her real name."

Dick did a double take. He could've sworn that Pixie had amnesia. Or had that been one of the kids she took care of?

"It's not what you think! I barely know her! I just run into her sometimes and keep her company- she wouldn't even tell me her name until tonight!"

Jason sobered slightly, turning back to Jon.

"That's because she didn't know it kid."

This time, it was Jon who did the double take.

"What do you mean? How could she not know her own name?"

Dick took a seat on the arm of Jason's chair.

"Jon, Pixie has amnesia. She showed up on the streets of Gotham three years ago with no memory of who she was or where she came from. If being around you is helping her remember, you need to keep seeing her. Maybe she'll remember enough to help us find her family. Get her home."

Jon was floored. Amnesia? So she didn't remember anything before the streets of Gotham? It all made a lot more sense now. Why she wouldn't answer any questions when he asked about her home. Why she looked so lost sometimes when she looked out at the city. So sad when he mentioned his family. His mind was made up.

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can help her. I did promise I'd be back tomorrow night. She looked really scared though. What if she doesn't wanna see me?"

Jon worried his lip between his teeth, but Jason's grin was back.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Pixie is nothing if not curious. A good mystery is sure to get her attention. Besides, who knows? Maybe a little romance will get going too."

Jason and Dick wiggled their eyebrows at him. Jon just groaned, hands over his face.

"You guuuys!"

Meanwhile, Damian sat in front of the bat computer, contemplating all he'd just heard. He decided that he would pay this mystery girl a visit, perhaps it would prove interesting. After all, his brothers and Jon seemed fairly interested. So why not see what all the fuss was about.

Perched on the beams above him, a catlike grin slid across the features of one Selina Kyle. So that was who had been lurking while she had her late night conversations with Pixie. She'd have to keep an eye out now that the boys knew about her. In no time, Bruce would find out too. But if anyone was going to adopt the girl, it would be Selina.

~~~~~

In the apartment she shared with three other street kids, Pixie was dead tired. It was easier than it should have been, she mused, to forego the idea of changing clothes in favor of getting to her mat faster. She'd put more wood on the fire, commandeered a pillow from Allegra and Rafael's nest of them and cozied up under her blankets.

The warmth was enough to put her to sleep in minutes.

~~~~~

In Paris, it was unseasonably gloomy. Ever since Ladybug had disappeared, Hawk Moth had been eerily quiet. But then, that was by design. A short, red headed girl darted quickly through the streets she'd once found so beautiful. She remembered her cozy nights talking quietly with her best friend so as not to wake the girl's parents. She remembered the late nights and early mornings the girl so disliked.

She remembered the dark hair and kind eyes of a long forgotten girl. Three years forgotten. She was not under the impression that this situation was easily fixed. Nor was she delusional enough to think that her mission would be easy. But maybe, just maybe, she could manage. After all, she was quite lucky.

When she walked into the shop just as the rain began to pour down, the first thing she noticed was the calming scent of jasmine tea. It calmed her frazzled nerves, and she moved further in. Giving a polite bow to the elderly Chinese man, she took her seat in the circle of seven cushions that had been laid out.

When she spoke, the room fell silent.

"We need to find Marinette."

Wang Fu nodded to her, pouring a cup of tea and passing her the cup and a few cookies.

"I agree, but we must be smart about this. The last place you saw her was exceptionally dangerous. If she is hurt or worse, you must not lose control. Can you do that Tikki?"

The girl's lip quivered slightly, but she nodded.

"I can."

Fu smiled softly. Understandingly. And she knows that he has no idea what this feels like. To be separated so long from someone who is another part of yourself. She had transformed Marinette. Felt their bonds grow deeper still. Seen the world through Marinette's eyes. By Marinette's side. And without her, the world was grey and dark. And the sun might never return again. But Fu did not know. Could not know. Would never know.

"Then you will go. Find her. Choose allies you can trust. You may take two other kwamis with you, but the rest must remain."

Tikki nodded.

"I'll need Plagg and Kaalki."

Plagg turned his acidic green eyes to her. All tanned skin, shaggy pitch black hair and leather clothing, he smiled at her. She saw the fangs in his mouth, and bright pink spread across her cheeks. The cat ears atop his head wiggled in satisfaction.

"Count me in sugar cube. Where you go, I go."

Kaalki nodded from across the circle. Porcelain skin complimented her deep brown derby jacket and tight jeans, a single white streak in her long chestnut hair. Adjusting her jacket, she grinned smugly.

"Certainly darling. Only the best. We'll bring your bug home. But try not to get your hopes up."

Tikki ignored that last part. She knew Marinette was still alive. She could feel her chosen's life force. Though it had wavered a bit at the beginning, it was strong and steady now. Kwami only knew what three years in Gotham had done to the gentle girl. But she didn't care. They were finally, blessedly, going to find her girl. And nothing would get in the way. If she had to break heaven and earth, she would find Marinette.

"Then tomorrow, we set off for Gotham city."

~~~~~

Thousands of miles away, it was too hot. Pixie couldn't breathe. She didn't understand. What was going on?

The room around her wasn't one she recognized. She was above everything. It was a mess of pink, pictures of a blonde boy plastered all over the walls. There was a desk with a computer on it, a rolling chair set underneath, a pink chaise, a bulletin board filled with pictures of a bunch of kids her age. In the corner, a mirror sat beside what looked to be a sewing station. There was a trapdoor on the floor, and as she hopped down from the bed she'd been in, a sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. There was something wrong here. Her eyes stung, lungs burning. She covered her mouth and nose with the top of her shirt, coughing and wheezing as she quickly descended the ladder.

A blur of red zipped by in her peripheral vision, but that dread was starting to creep up her throat. She gripped the handle of the trapdoor, but drew back with a hiss. It had burned her! What-? But the door was heating, and she could see the flames beginning to devour the wooden door and the floor around her.

Standing up and scrambling back up the ladder to the loft bed, she wrenched open another trap door. Chilly autumn winds blasted her, but she didn't have time to deal with that. She crawled out of the room she knew would be on fire soon. She could see the smoke now. In the Paris night it was plain as the nose on her face. Her eyes were watering, and she stumbled to the railing on the other side. 

When she yelled for help, she was frantic. The dread that had clawed its way up was finding its way out in vocal form. She yelled and screamed, and when the firefighters came, she slumped to the ground in ren relief. The tears in her eyes from the smoke and her fear were a bit easier to manage. Her burning lungs easier to endure.

But when all was said and done, and Marinette was on the ground again, she had to be restrained while the burned forms of her parents were rolled into an ambulance on stretchers.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, please calm down! We'll do all we can to help your parents. Everything will be alright!"

When her eyes snapped open, she had the sneaking suspicion that everything was not alright. She couldn't breathe. It was too hot. The room seemed to be closing in on her. She couldn't stand it.

When she got to her feet, she did what she did best. She ran. The door shut behind her, as she could tell when she glanced back, and soon she was out the window across the hall and tearing through the streets of Gotham like her life depended on it. Like she could outrun the images. The awful truth that followed her- would continue to follow her- no matter how fast or far she went.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an orphan.

Pixie really did have no home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took lounger than I thought to get out, but I packed quite a bit of content in here. Working on the next chapter now! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marijon fluff?  
> Marijon fluff.

When he found her, it was quite unexpected.

At four thirty in the morning and taking a quick flight around Gotham is his civilian duds and a leather jacket before most of the citizens of Gotham would be awake, Jon Kent did not expect to land until he got back to Wayne Manor. But lately, life was full of surprises. Like the girl he'd been talking to late at night and into the morning had no memory of her past. Or seeing that same girl collapsed on her knees in an alleyway, breathing heavily and clutching her head between her hands. He could hear her heaving breaths from several blocks away, and landed outside the alleyway.

For once, she didn't notice him until he was right beside her. She didn't respond when he touched her shoulder. Or when he called her Pixie. So he tried her real name.

" . . . Marinette?"

Her head shot up, and she whimpered softly, eyes darting around in a panic.

" . . . Superboy?"

He peered around, but he didn't see or hear anyone else for a ways off. Shifting a bit closer, and she stiffened.

"As a civilian, my name is Jon. I know we've only been friends a little while, but I need you to trust me a little. Okay? You're having a panic attack. I need you to take my hands, and try to copy my breathing? Can you do that?"

She hesitated, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. The worry. She could hear it in his voice. And it wasn't like he'd asked her to do anything crazy. She nodded, reaching out slowly and taking his hands. Her hands shook, but she listened carefully to his breathing carefully and tried to copy it.

"That's it Marinette, you're doing great."

The image of a short woman with her same dark hair and darker eyes passed through her mind.

"That's it sweety, you're doing great! Now just fold the dough over like so-"

She clenched her eyes shut against the wave of sadness that threatened to drown her. She tried to ignore the following image of a large man with brown hair and bright eyes, chucking softly.

"Looks like you beat me again sweetheart. I don't know how you do it! You're amazing!"

She hardened her heart against the aching, crushing emptiness. She didn't notice, but Jon was calling her. She didn't- couldn't respond. He withdrew one of his hands from her grip to pull her closer. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she held tight to the only solid thing she could.

"Marinette, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to focus. Okay? Focus on things you can feel first. Four things you can feel. Physical things."

_Her heart pounding against her chest like it would escape from her chest._

_The wind brushing through her long hair, ruffling it around them and raising goosebumps on her bare arms. When had she lost her hoodie? Maybe while she was too hot. Too tuned out of the world to feel the breeze that made her shiver now._

_Jon's hands, holding her to him so she couldn't run off and hurt herself or someone else._

_Jon's shirt, caught in her fists as she buried her face against his chest._

Marinette didn't care enough to be embarrassed. He was helping her. Holding her. Trying to bring her out of this feeling that felt like it would crush her. Her breathing had slowed a bit, and Jon took that as a good sign.

"Now I want you to focus on three things you can hear."

She bit down on her bottom lip, but was able to speak these ones aloud.

"The wind in my ears."

"My breathing."

" . . . Your heartbeat."

Her eyes opened slowly. Her shoulders dropped a little.

"That's good. How about two things that you can see?"

She focused on her hands first, still clenched and slightly shaking.

"My hands caught in your shirt."

She looked up, catching his gaze with a still hazy expression. Not fully aware. But enough to understand what was happening. Where she was. Though the why may have been a little fuzzy.

"Your eyes . . . they're really pretty."

The color of a clear sky during a Metropolis summer, he often disliked his eyes. He wished they were deep blue like the depths of the ocean, like Jason's. Maybe the emerald green of Damian's eyes. Never had he been so glad his eyes were the color blue of a summer's day. A clear lake. Marinette's favorite shade of blue, she decided. Mentally, she decided it would be a good color for a formal shirt. A button up with a formal collar and silver cuff links. And it could only be worn by Jon.

Jon, whose calm voice had just guided her through her fears and back to the real world. Jon, who came to see her late at night to talk about life, the universe and everything. Jon, who was still holding her and just letting her be because he knew she would need a little bit longer. Jon, who Ivy thought would be a distraction for her. And maybe she wasn't wholly wrong. But Pixie didn't have time for distraction.

_What about Marinette?_

But no, she decided. Marinette needed to focus on remembering more. On seeing if there was anything who might miss her. On trying to remember where she came from. Marinette did not have time for distractions either.

_But you only started to remember with him._

She remembered this fact, and she wasn't so sure.

_"What should I call you then?"_

_"My name is Marinette. And you'd do well to remember it."_

_"There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

A small smile slid across her features, and she relaxed a bit. Leaning forward, she relaxed her hands, though she didn't yet let go. She felt Jon's grip on her tighten a little. She heard his audible gulp and felt the heat creeping up his neck as she rested her head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"M-M-Marinette?"

The image of a smiling boy with blue hair flashed briefly. He was accompanied by a Chinese girl with short blue-black hair and deep eyes. They waved to her, both of them smiling as the boy came in for a hug.

_"Hey Ma-ma-marinette!"_

_The girl swatted him lightly._

_"Luka, don't make fun of her!"_

_She heard herself laugh._

_"Don't worry Kagami, he doesn't mean any harm. I was a stuttering mess when we first met. Besides, that's what friends do!"_

Her heart ached at the memory, and she nestled a bit more into Jon, trying to ground herself in the here and now.

"Just . . . let me stay here for a bit? I'm not ready to move yet. It's- . . . there's a lot going on in my head right now. Please don't leave me yet."

She noted that after a moment, he relaxed a bit. He held her tightly, and she held his warmth put a stop to her shivering in the Gotham night air.

"Okay. I'll stay with you as long as you need."

_But what if I always need you?_

The thought surprised her, but she pushed it to the side. This was enough. This had to be enough.

~~~~~

It was not enough. Not for Pixie, and not for Jon. He had held her for another hour, shifting at some point during that time so he was sitting with his back against a wall, holding her in his lap and cradled against him. He kept his arms around her as long as she would let him. And even then he wasn't ready to let her go.

Still, she had gotten up and he'd helped her locate her jacket, discarded a few blocks away. She had pulled it over her shoulders and by that time it was six in the morning and she had to work in an hour. She was a bit surprised, but she'd managed to get quite far in her distressed state. They were only about a three minute walk from her job. So Jon suggested they watch the sunrise. Said it would be theraputic.

So there they sat, watching the sky. Pixie had her arms around her knees, which she'd brought up to her chest. She was still cold. Jon held up his arm in question. She was quick to nestle into his side gratefully. He'd held her close again, and a warmth spread through his chest. She felt so right there. Small, but by no means weak. Delicate, but never fragile. Strong, but still vulnerable.

She had much the same feelings. The weight over her shoulders was welcome and calming, keeping her grounded without being suffocating. The warmth she found herself wanting more of was comfortable without being stifling. Every time he looked her way, he was a little concerned, but never pitying. She decided she liked this boy. She wasn't sure in what way, but she was sure she could make a little time to have a friend. And who knew? Maybe it would be good for her.

When it was time to say goodbye, neither was ready. But Pixie needed to work, and Jon needed to get back before the Wayne family woke up and went looking for him. He gave her a quick hug before he left, and she had hesitantly returned it, hiding her face in that same little crook she'd been using all morning.

"Hey, I'll stop by tonight, okay? Today will probably be stressful, but it'll be over before you know it. Try to think positive. I'll see you tonight."

She had nodded, drawing back with a strained smile.

"I'll see you later. Hopefully I'll have gotten myself together by then."

Pixie was certain that if anyone else except the kids she was taking care of had tried to hug her, she would have broken a bone or two. But she didn't want to hurt Jon.

Not the boy who had just spent his morning making sure she was alright. Not the boy who held her while she tried to stop shaking. Not the boy who promised to come see her and make sure she was alright. She told herself it was just gratitude. Deep down, she knew it was a bit more than that. Not that she'd admit that anytime soon.

After all, no need to let Ivy know she was right.

~~~~~

The Paris morning looked to be devoid of rain for once. While the city was lovely even in the gloomy weather, its inhabitants certainly preferred the sunshine. When the kwami had changed forms to become human after Tikki's miraculous had been taken off Marinette's still body, Nooroo and Duusu had taken the opportunity to take their miraculous back and escape. Fu had fixed Duusu's miraculous, and she was there to see off the three kwami going on the Gotham trip.

Tikki had bonded with the misused kwami well. After all, once her miraculous was taken, it was also used. She had been used by evil holders before, but this was different. She had a chosen. She had a true ladybug. But this person had given her a crude imitation of the bond she had with Marinette. Had perverted it and polluted it to the point where she could just barely tap into the bond to be sure the girl was still alive. She couldn't even pinpoint where she was. Still, Tikki was determined to find her.

Duusu remembered her days in Gotham well. Her last true holder had been there for a time, before her miraculous was stolen. It was with nostalgia that she was seeing off the three set to go there. And a little bit of fear. Still, she needed to do this. Nooroo couldn't. He was still too scared to really interact with anyone but her. But that was likely because they had been in that situation together.

_People in confinement bond quickly. Irrevocably. The more dire the circumstances, the stronger the bond._

She knew that. Knew it well. She was the kwami of emotion after all. It was her job to know. Still, she couldn't have predicted the weight of the emotions that hit her when the portal opened. Sadness. Hopelessness. Fear. But there was also something else. Something long forgotten. A total, unchangeable, unbreakable sense of belonging. As though the red thread of fate were tugging insistently at her very being.

She saw Plagg and Tikki go through, setting a hand on Kaalki's shoulder before she could go through.

Plagg and Tikki waited patiently on the other side, arms crossed and toes tapping. It a a surprise for them when instead of the companion that had been chosen, a tall woman in dark purple stepped through. Her hair was a deep indigo, a diadem settled at her temples with her miraculous situated on it. Spreading out a peacock feathered fan, she smiled coyly at them.

"Well Tikki, looks like you're not the only one looking for your chosen in Gotham. What do we do first?"

~~~~~

Alfred Pennyworth saw everything.

Well, not everything, but he liked for Bruce and the children to think so. It kept them on their toes and- _mostly_ \- behaved. It was just an added bonus that he really did see quite a lot. But mostly, he felt. He felt the shifting emotions of a city that was healing. He felt the emotions of those he cared for deeply, more intensely than the rest. And at a little past six in the morning, he felt something in the air change. There was magic there. A familiar presence. And an overwhelming, undeniable sense of home.

He knew this feeling. Knew it well, though he hadn't felt it in years. There was a miraculous in Gotham. More specifically, _Duusu's miraculous_ was in Gotham. The dear friend that he'd lost so long ago was somewhere in this foul city. And he had to find her. Find her before someone else did.

Someone with less than pure intentions.

~~~~~

It was a strange feeling, Marinette decided. A sort of itch she couldn't scratch. Something in the back of her mind that said she should be looking for _something. Someone_. That was all well and good, but she didn't know _who_ or _what_ she would be looking for. Or why she would be looking in the first place. She did appreciate the comfort that came with the itch though, so she didn't mind too much. She just ignored the itch, letting the comfort soothe her still frazzled nerves from the morning.

She didn't know where the feeling came from, but she was grateful for it. At least until she could see Jon again.

~~~~~

All day, Jon Kent had been acting sullen. 

And Damian Wayne had noticed.

Usually the farm boy was full of energy and cheer. Annoyingly so, if Damian was honest. Usually he couldn't stand the constant pestering of his self proclaimed best friend and just wanted quiet. Now he just wanted to know _why_ it was so quiet. 

Everyone was at the breakfast table, talking quietly and eating before they went off to their individual jobs or activities they had planned for the day. It was summer, so Jon and Damian didn't have much to do. Jason had plans with one of the outlaws- Roy Harper, if Damian remembered correctly. Dick and Tim had work at Wayne Enterprises. Dick ran the HR department, giving the tours for the more important guests. Tim was the co-CEO. Bruce would work from home until his next meal, having plans to go out for lunch with Selina. Which just left Damian and Jon.

The boy wonder knew neither of them had any plans, so why was Jon so antsy? And moody? He was tapping his foot to a rhythm Damian couldn't decipher, pushing his food around his plate. Selina had noticed, leaning forward on her hand and grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"So Jon, who's the girl?"

The bright red that flooded the half kryptonian's face and the sputtering that came along with it made it obvious that Selina had hit the nail on the head. Damian watched on in vague amusement as his blue eyed friend floundered for another few moments before sighing softly. (He'd been doing it all morning.)

"That obvious?"

Selina carried on grinning. It was really starting to bug Damian. Where had he seen that grin before?

"You've been sighing like a lovestruck fool all morning, you've barely touched your breakfast, and you're tapping your toes to 'Kiss the Girl' from the little mermaid. It's pretty obvious."

Jon winced, rubbing a hand over his face. He knew he was a little antsy, but had he really been that obvious? He really hoped Pixie didn't find out.

" . . . I found her panicking this morning. I talked her down and we watched the sunrise together before she had to go to work. We've been talking for a while, but this was the first time I actually felt close to her. Like she finally let me in a little. That probably sounds stupid. Forget I said anything."

Selina chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"It doesn't sound stupid at all. It sounds like you really like this girl."

Jon chucked shyly, his cheeks becoming redder- if that was even possible. Damian was fairly certain his friend was inventing new shades of red with his face.

"I think I do. I'd thought about it a few times, sure. She's really pretty. Who wouldn't? But it wasn't until today that the point really got hammered home. I'm supposed to see her again later, but I'm not sure if I can act normal around her anymore. I'm nervous."

Jason looked like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Oh. Ohhhh, I get it. I told you a littler romance would happen.~"

Jason wiggled his eyebrows, and Damian was sure Jon's face was going to explode. He laid his head on the table beside his breakfast plate. With a muffled groan, his shoulders slumped.

"You guys are worse than my parents!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but it's really early in the morning. Hopefully I'll have some more updated soon, but I'm gonna try to get my other stories updated first. Probably in this order.
> 
> ~Robin and Midnight Kit  
> ~To Live or Let Live  
> ~Marinette and True Heroism  
> ~If I Should Die  
> ~When First We Knew  
> ~The Flying Graysons
> 
> I'll try to get out a few chapters of each of these and then come back to this one. I'm working night shifts this week so expect a massive content dump. Probably three or so chapters for each story. Thanks for reading, I live off of caffeine and comments at this point waiting to see if quarantine closes my job. Either way, look forward to more to read! All are Maribat except for When First We Knew, which is Chloegaminette and is (for now) strictly Miraculous Ladybug. Bug out!
> 
> ~ Tenshi


	4. Billionaire Bagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Selina Kyle is way too smug.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pixie had decided, was dead to her.

She'd been remembering little tidbits about her life before Gotham all morning, and she didn't like it. It wasn't exactly pleasant. She knew she'd been bullied- had gotten several flashes of a smug girl in the most god-awful shade of orange threatening her. Sometimes becoming physically violent. What she didn't understand was why she hadn't hurt the girl back. Her Marinette-thoughts had answered that even Lila (stupid name but go off) didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of her fists.

She'd also gotten flashes of people around her age. They all wanted things from her. But they never really _asked_ her for anything. They stated and expected her to conform to their whims. And the worst part? She knew for a fact that she had done exactly as they expected. Even after none of them showed up to her parents' funeral because Lila said she had broken up with her boyfriend and needed comfort. Even when they had left her to grieve alone after her grandmother had gotten into a motorcycle accident on the way to see her and her grandfather had a fatal stroke right after. Even when they had broken into her apartment (she couldn't keep the bakery. There were too many memories there), ruining her commissions she had yet to send (her main source of income by the way) because Lila had once again baselessly accused her.

She had been mistreated. Badly. And she had been a doormat up until she'd lost her memory, going so far as to organize the celebratory class trip in honor of the defeat of Hawk Moth, though all she'd wanted to do was hide away and bawl at the loss of her best friend and partner. Her kitten. Her first love.

Yes, Marinette was dead. In her place, Pixie Wang. The surname of the Guardian to the Paris chapter of the order of the guardians. He was just beginning it when she and her classmates had come to Gotham. It was a standard class trip, staying in a hotel, going to museums and cultural landmarks. They had even briefly toured Wayne Enterprises, she recalled, though she didn't know much about the tour. Just that it had been on the itinerary.

It occurred to her that she was missing something big. Something important. But that would have to wait. Her part time job at the little vegan cafe four blocks from WE paid her well. And what she made in tips wasn't too bad either. She needed the work, and no one would ever accuse her of not giving her job her all. Even on a day when she had so much nervous energy she almost- almost -felt like Marinette again.

But no. Marinette was dead. And that suited Pixie just fine. She would never be taken advantage of again.

~~~~~

Tikki was not, by any stretch of the imagination, having a good day.

Kaalki and Duusu had switched places, leaving a finicky Nooroo with all their overzealous siblings (They all aligned semi-compatibly with either creation or destruction and so were counted as either a part of Tikki's sect or part of Plagg's). Duusu was feeling drawn in certain directions, and Tikki was quite sick of hearing about her Chosen when all she wanted was to find hers!

But really- she wasn't at all certain that Marinette _was_ her Chosen. She was extremely compatible with the ladybug miraculous, but Duusu kept saying that even with how long she'd been away from her Chosen, going through two other wielders in the time since they'd been separated, she could feel exactly where her Chosen was. Could likely even see through his eyes if she were to concentrate.

But another wielder had all but shattered her connection to Marinette. It didn't mean she wanted to find the girl any less- magically blessed reincarnated soul or no she was still one of Tikki's precious bugs. One of her _children._ She would never even _dream_ of leaving her behind. She just wanted to understand. Miraculous could heal a lot. But Tikki was afraid. What if after all this time they'd spent apart she transformed with Marinette and felt . . . nothing? What if her bug wasn't her bug anymore?

Plagg set a hand on her shoulder, silently asking if she was alright. The catlike green and his goofy cat eared hoodie to hide his _real_ cat ears almost made her smile. Almost. He did not count that fragile upturn of her lips as a smile. Still, Tikki nodded and they continued following behind her enthusiastic sister.

Plagg stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the girls talk. He couldn't bare to see his sugar cube so unhappy. And despite the brave front she put on, he knew that was exactly how she felt. Unhappy and confused. It twisted his heart in uncomfortable ways. He wondered what Tikki would do if she knew what Plagg did. Why he was so eager to come on this mission aside from staying by her side.

Marinette was someone's Chosen, **_but it wasn't Tikki_**.

But she had taken to the role of Ladybug like a fish to water. She needed order and structure to come to her otherwise chaotic life. She'd needed a ladybug. She'd gotten Tikki and become one.

But now? Now she was ready. She needed a bit of chaos to pull her away from the strict routines she set for herself. Needed chaos to reign. Needed to just let herself be. He could feel her soul, calling and tugging at him insistently.

He needed to tell the girls . . . later. It could wait until later. When they'd found Duusu's Chosen and gotten some food into their systems. He could resist the pull for that long. But how would Tikki take it? The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but if he didn't come clean who know what might happen to Marinette in this city? It melded and synced with his energy until he was practically vibrating with chaotic energy. He knew his kit would thrive here. But at what cost? In any case, he knew he couldn't let her don the ladybug miraculous again. It would do her more harm than good. In her state, it might even kill her.

Tikki needed to know . . . just as soon as he figured out where she and Duusu had gone.

~~~~~

Selina Kyle was having a fantastic day.

She had stayed the night at the manor and woken up deliciously sore with Bruce fluttering soft, sleepy kisses over her neck. She had turned and they'd gone one more round as a good morning. She'd had breakfast with Bruce and his boys, plus Jon Kent, who had it bad for her protegé. She had met Pixie only a year and a half ago and begun teaching her what she could. She loved the girl like a daughter. It was nice to hear someone show so much interest. Especially someone she knew would never dream of hurting her girl.

She knew Jon was a sweet boy. She had met his mother on several occasions, not to mention his father. Anything less that gentlemanly and Lois Lane-Kent was going to kick his ass from here to the ruined world of Krypton. His older brother (clone of his father?) Kon-El would have words for him too. She wasn't worried about needing to bring them in though. Jon would never forgive himself if he was even tangenially connected to something that hurt Pixie. Never mind breaking her heart. All in all, she was quite pleased it was Jon rather than another boy who was so infatuated with her kitten.

Chuckling softly, she stood in front of a mirror and examined herself, her eyes lingering just a moment to long at her left hand. Her protegé would be happy for her, she knew. But somehow it felt like a betrayal. Like she was choosing Bruce over a girl who needed her. And if it came to that, she would always choose her girl. Just like she knew Bruce would choose his boys if being with her put them in harm's way. And she was alright with that. After all, that was what a patent did for their child.

Nodding at her leather clad reflection, she hopped up onto the windowsill and out into the night. She knew Jon would be there soon, but first, she had news. Something she wanted Pixie there for. Something she wanted her to be a part of.

And she would not be taking no for an answer.

~~~~~

Duusu was getting excited. She could feel that they were getting choose. Plagg was trailing behind, but Tikki was right behind her. She could feel both of them distinctly as she followed the pulling sensation it seemed would pull her apart if she didn't follow it. To think! She had almost missed this chance to find her Chosen! To meet up with her dearest Alfred after so many years when she'd been fractured and broken. A mere shadow of herself.

The break had happened when Alfred's commanding officer had stolen her miraculous off him while he was unconscious. A few soldiers and one of his champions had tried to fight the thief, but he had brought backup. Her miraculous was tossed around quite a bit during that battle, and eventually had broken from a combination of physical impact and an overwhelming surge of emotion that Duusu couldn't handle before her magical jewel had been swiped by a third party. One Emilie Graham de Vanilly, who had become Madame Gardienne. She was wonderful, even if she was not a true Peacock. Unconsciously, Duusu had drained both she and her villainous successor of their life force trying to fill the void left by her breakage.

After her miraculous was fixed, she didn't have to wait long before the spell was enacted to turn she and Nooroo human at the request of Paris' own spotted heroine. Hawk Moth could not have full access to two fully functional miraculous. Unfortunately, the cost was Chat Noir's life. He'd been there when Ladybug snuck in and gave them the potion that would transform them. And Hawk Moth had struck out at her. Adrien Agreste had taken the hit. Plagg drank the last of the potion and held tightly to Adrien Agreste as his life ended, joined by a sobbing Ladybug. Gabriel was arrested for the murder of his son, and the terror he had imposed upon Paris.

Marinette had been crushed, though she wasn't allowed to show it. She kept the earrings at the request of the guardian, the first step of her training to join the new order. Ladybug could still be seen occasionally running across the rooftops at night, though her suit had altered itself. Plain black from the turtleneck to toe. A singular, thick red line came up from the center of each of her boots, joining at her waist where a red utility belt sat. A holster with a knife in it sat strapped to her right thigh, her yoyo strapped just under her belt on her left. The red line continued from under her belt, all the way up to the neck. On her chest, a red circle with five ladybug spots on it shone proudly. Her hair was gathered into one ponytail instead of two, and her ribbons looked like antennae. And if one were to look to her gloved hands, they would see the green paw prints on the pads of her fingers. The open back with the edges looking like the panel had been scratched out, covered neatly by translucent wings on black vertebrae. The drastic changes worried Tikki. Her bug had nothing more to lose.

Ladybug had changed. Her kind blue eyes were tired and disillusioned. Her perky demeanour was replaced by a no nonsense attitude. Marinette had changed. Her willingness to do favors for those unworthy disappeared. Her endearing clumsiness replaced by cold grace. Her easy demeanor replaced by unfeeling eyes and a mocking smirk.

Her last act as class president was to organize the celebratory field trip after the capture of Hawk Moth. Not a memorial for their dead classmate- for a hero who had saved Paris and her life. A celebration that people were allowed to be horrible and there would never again be a reckoning to force them to better themselves. A celebration of the fact that a man was taken from his wife after the death of their only child. A celebration she was expected to plan on her own.

Duusu knew all of this. She had been with Master Fu, still in human form as she had come to talk about her situation. He had offered her Kaalki as a way to come back if she needed him, but she had denied. Because what kind of hero would she be if she couldn't even handle her classmates for a while. She'd been trying to make a joke. It fell horribly flat, and Duusu got the feeling she wished she could find an excuse to stay longer.

After the trip to Gotham ended, Marinette didn't come to the shop anymore. She missed her mandation tutoring, she missed her guardian lessons. And on the roofs of Paris in broad daylight, a new Ladybug peaches about as though it were a game.

When Fu had managed to perfect another batch of the transformation potion, Wayzz went to retrieve Tikki. He found her in the home of one of Marinette's old classmates, and she was livid.

When Duusu had seen Tikki again, they had bonded almost instantly. She knew Nooroo felt it too. They had much in common, it seemed. From their previous perky dispositions and the misuse of their miraculous to their pastel appearances, they were a group that fit better than any puzzle. And she wouldn't let anything happen to them. Either of them. Which was why she kept Tikki so close while the kwami of destruction made his way behind them, though he steadily fell further and further behind. She would have gone back for him, but she couldn't stop moving, searching, seeking. Couldn't stop until she found-

There.

Across a crowd of people, strangers she didn't know or care about, she met strikingly blue eyes that struck a chord somewhere deep in her soul. She moved through the crowd with her sister at her back, and he stared at her in disbelief as she stopped right in front of him.

"Alfred, it's been far too long my knight."

He stared for another moment before taking her hand, bowing low and placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Indeed it has my lady."

She was home.

~~~~~

This had been a very strange day for Pixie. She had left work only to note several colorful people darting about through the crowd. Not that she cared. It was just strange to see anyone in such bright colors in Gotham in broad daylight. But that was fine. It was going to be dark soon, maybe they just didn't want to lose track of each other. It wasn't any of her business.

Her tips and her paycheck were stowed away on her person, and she stopped to cash the check and pick up a package of cookies for the children. The rest of her money hidden away safely, she found herself humming a little tune as she walked home, careful that she wasn't noticed or followed.

Rafael and Allegra were playing crazy eights in the main room of their dwelling, letting her know that Janie was getting cleaned up in the bathroom. With a nod, Pixed had gone to the lock box where she kept her spare money. Tucking away her earnings, she kept about fifty dollars on her person and locked it back up, shut away in a hall closet. The length of yarn with the key on it was swiftly slipped back over her neck and she sat by the fire. Janie came out a few minutes later, drying her hair with a grin. Allegra greeted her verbally and Janie signed back, making both girls grin. They were getting used to accommodating each other.

Rafael set down his cards and sighed, going back to cleaning the metal that was supposed to replace the half of his left leg he no longer hand. From the knee down, he was an amputee. Something about keeping a sickness from spreading up through his leg. He was getting used to it, but he didn't like it. When Pixie held out her arms to him, he scooched over and rested his head on her shoulder, sighing softly.

"I know bud. How are you adjusting? Does it need more padding. I can get RJ to add more if it's still bugging you."

The boy shook his head, looking at the prosthetic with something between sadness and fear.

"No, that's okay. It's better than it was. The joints are a little stiff, but better than not having a leg at all. At least I can get around. It's more than what can be said for some people."

Pixie felt her eyes water. He was so much more mature than a boy his age should ever have right or reason to be. It broke her heart. She would've taken on everything that ailed them in a heartbeat if it meant they could live full, happy lives.

"That's a good way to look at it . . . I'm happy you're here with us Soleil."

Sunshine. Her sweet sunny boy. A little bit of light in her otherwise dark existence. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck with a yawn.

"Me too. I'm really glad you found me Pixie. You're a better mom than mine ever was."

A soft smile lifted her lips.

"Because I don't nag you about vegetables."

Across the room, Janie snorted. Rafael just smiled.

"There's that too. Mostly though, it's just because you love us."

With all her heart.

"Always."

~~~~~

All too soon the children were asleep.

In her hoodie and mask, accompanied by dark wash jeans, it was no surprise to see Selina sitting at the edge of the roof waiting for her. It was routine by now to take her place to the woman's side, giving a closed eyed smile.

"Hey Mama Lina. How goes life with the billionaire?"

Selina chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Before we get to that, I want you to know that this is only the second happiest I've ever been."

Pixie tilted her head to one side, a bit confused.

"What was the first?"

Selina pushed the girl's hood down, and Pixie let her, leaning into the touch of her closest mother figure giving affection in a small way. Selina couldn't help but smile.

"The day you told me I was the closest thing to a mother you had. I had never seen you cry before. You were so scared that Ivy, Harley and I wouldn't make it back. Do you remember what you told us?"

Pixie hummed softly.

"You'd better come home safe or I'll scour the world and drag you back and you won't be allowed to leave Gotham anymore."

They couldn't help their soft laughter at the memory.

"Well, that was the happiest I've ever been. I'm happy now, but nothing has ever topped that moment. I doubt anything ever will."

Her protegé sat straight up, arching a brow.

"And what's got you so happy now."

Holding up her ungloved left hand, Selina smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"I just bagged Bruce Wayne."


	5. Pixie Kyle . . . Wait, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie is happy for Selina, even if she doesn't necessarily agree with her plans, but only Jon knows how scared she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I have even less self control than I thought. I tried to take a break, I have several chapters of my other fanfics in the works, and I'll be posting the next chapters of RoMK, TFG, MaTH and LoLL sometime soon, maybe two chapters a piece because I don't have three for each yet, but this one pulled me back and said 'You thought you could pause Marijon? Nah my dude. You're stuck'. So here we are with two new chapters of Pixie Sunshine and the rest to be posted within the next week or so. ^.^'

Jon had never seen Pixie so pale. Seline Kyle had left a while ago, and he had come as soon as she had left. The girl sat where her surrogate mother had left her, staring off into space. When Jon had put his hand on her shoulder, he'd had to pull her back so she didn't fall. But it wasn't almost falling off a building that had her so ashen. It was the mere thought of what Selina had suggested.

_'Pixie, I know you're an independent spirit, but how would you like to be my daughter for real?'_

The words rattled around in the girl's head until it was all she could hear. How was she supposed to feel. Selina knew she wasn't very good with emotions. She'd proven as much before she left.

_'You don't have to answer right now. I know you're confused. But if I'm going to be a part of any family, I want you in it. Ivy and Harley have agreed to formally adopt Allegra, Janie and Rafael under their civilian identities if you say yes. They've taken a special liking to them. I'll give you some time to think about it kitten. I'm heading back for dinner with Bruce and his sons. I hope one of these days you'll be joining us.'_

The warm feeling in Pixie's chest was nice, but she was so distracted by everything else clamoring for her attention she barely noticed. Jon sighed softly, taking her hands and speaking slowly when she turned to face him. Her breaths were too fast, he could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest, speed rising with her mounting panic.

"Remember what we did this morning?"

It took her a moment to remember what he meant, but she nodded, shaking slightly.

"Yes, I remember."

He pursed his lips at the unsteady tone, looking into her deep blue eyes. Blue like Jason's. Blue like the depths of the ocean that hid more and more danger the further in you went. Blue like the night sky during a Metropolis summer. Blue like her broken heart.

"We're gonna do that again. Copy my breathing, try to slow your heart rate down. You're panicking. I know you're scared, but you have to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

Pixie did as she was told, focusing on his breath and copying the steady rhythm as best she could. She could hear her heart beating, slowing, calming. It took her a bit, but eventually she was sitting with her hands clasped in Jon's, staring into concerned sky blue- her favorite shade of blue. A wry grin tugged across her lips.

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Jon chuckled softly, though there was little humor in it. It looked so serious. When he spoke, the sardonic smile on his face was slightly jarring.

"Yeah, I'll say. You're usually pretty steady. It scares the hell out of me seeing you so shaken . . . do you wanna talk about it?"

She thought about that for a moment. Did she want to talk about it? Did she want to tell someone how she felt about all this. Maybe not anyone, but Jon? Yes. She wanted Jon to know. She didn't dare wonder why. It didn't matter. If it would make this feeling go away she was all for it.

"I- . . . Selina's getting married . . . She wants to adopt me. She wants the other sirens to take in my charges and she wants me to live with her as her daughter. As Pixie Kyle . . . Wayne."

Jon had to think about that for a moment. He didn't quite understand. Wasn't that good?

"Why does that scare you? Shouldn't it be good news? Isn't having a home a good thing? Or . . . is it about your family back where you're from."

The girl beside him drew in a shaky breath, eyes filling with water as he looked into them.

"Jon I don't have a family . . . my parents are dead. My grandparents are the only other family I knew besides an uncle who doesn't speak any of the same languages as I do, and he lives in a remote province of China. My grandmother got into an accident and my grandfather had a fatal stroke soon after . . . it seems everyone who loves me dies . . . what if it's me? What if it's all my fault and Selina gets hurt because of me? What if I'm not enough to protect her? Like I wasn't enough to protect them. I already had a family and they're gone now . . . what makes me worthy of another one?"

The hero stared at her for a minute or two before he even blinked. Running a hand back through messy dark curls, for which he had to release one of Pixie's hands, he sighed softly. He let go of her other hand and gestured for her to come closer. When she acquiesced, he draped an arm around her and slid two fingers beneath her chin to keep her firmly looking into his own kind gaze.

"You're an amazing girl Marinette. Sweeter than any song I know. Softer than many people will ever have the honor of knowing. It's not your fault that they're not here anymore. And it's certainly not your fault that they loved you. Selina can take care of herself. She wants you in her life because like it or not, she already loves you. But forget about all that got a minute. Do you want to be Selina's daughter?"

Pixie froze for a moment, and he waited. She sputtered for a moment, bright red creeping up her cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

Jon pursed his lips again, considering his answer.

"Exactly what I said. Do you want to let her adopt you? Is it something you would want to come home every day to Selina waiting to hear about your day? Four brothers and parents who all care about you to sit down to dinner and talk with? People who would go to war for you?"

She didn't know how to respond. Of course she wanted that. Who wouldn't? But who was she to want that? Who was she to get it? A family. A home. People who loved her enough to fight for her.

"More than anything, but why should I be allowed another chance when so many people don't get it?"

Jon just smiled at her.

"Isn't it obvious? Selina chose you. Find out why, and you'll have your answer."

When had he learned how to read her so well?

~~~~~

Damian would have gone to see the girl himself. Really. But what was the point when he could listen in on how she interacted with others? He was perched across the street, perfectly still so Jon wouldn't look over and see him. He had left audio bugs over where Jon and Pixie currently sat, and had been listening since Selina had come. He had to say, this girl seemed rather interesting.

Once she and Jon had discussed her worthiness, or lack thereof, of having another family after she'd lost hers, they laid back and watched the sky. He pointed out constellations that didn't exist to make her laugh, and she was curled up against his side giggling. It all seemed innocent enough. Jon had just talked her down from what had looked like an anxiety attack. So it was natural that she didn't seem to want to talk much. She was shivering a bit, and Jon pulled her closer until she was nearly on top of him. Her cheeks burned bright pink, but her shivers gradually subsided.

He watched as she became drowsy, and Jon teased her about it. She gave a few sarcastic retorts in several different languages, most of which he knew Jon didn't speak, but his friend looked so adoringly at the girl in his arms Damien was convinced she could have been cursing at him in plain English and Jon probably would have thanked her.

In a word, the kryptonian was whipped. And while it was amusing, it was also concerning. What if this girl was a liability? He couldn't have Jon losing his cool because of some girl. But with Jon cradling the now sleeping girl in his arms and just staring up at the sky with that goofy grin on his face, Damian couldn't bring himself to be too upset.

Later. He'd get on Jon's case later. For now, he took advantage of his friend's distracted state to slip off toward home. He could give them a little privacy. Besides, if she really became a problem, he could always take advantage of her anxiety and make her leave. For now, he'd wait to see what she was made of.

~~~~~

Tim Drake needed a cup of coffee. At four in the morning and running on fumes, he made his way to the kitchen of Wayne Manor mumbling about Alfred taking out the coffee maker in his room. He didn't even flinch at the sight of the girl already standing against the counter with a steaming mug in her hands. He just went through his mental checklist.

✔Dark hair

✔ Blue eyes

✔ Jaded, tired look

✔ Shoulders sagging like the world is mounted on them

More likely than not Bruce had adopted a girl. She looked at him for a moment before pulling another mug from the cabinet and pouring him a fresh cup.

"Cream and sugar or black?"

He considered for a moment.

"Black."

She shrugged, setting the pot back on its little heated circle.

"Cool, like my soul."

Tim decided he liked his new sister.

~~~~~

When Jon woke up, he knew Pixie wasn't in the room. While she'd slept, he'd been able to hear her soft breaths and steady heartbeat. With those sounds absent, he was slightly concerned. Standing from where he'd slept on the plushly carpeted floor so he'd be close if she had any nightmares and panicked, he stretched languorously. A jaw cracking yawn left him, and he spotted the folded paper sitting on the bed.

Picking it up and taking a seat, it took his eyes a moment to focus on the writing.

_Jon,_

_As your super senses can probably tell, I'm no longer in the building. I woke up around four and headed downstairs. I had a cup of coffee and now I'm headed to work. I'll get cleaned up and ready there. Don't worry, I'll be safe. I'm a lot calmer now thanks to you. I'll try to talk to Selina about the whole adoption thing. I'll let you know how it goes afterwards, but I hope you'll still come and talk to me until a decision is reached. I really like hanging out with you. You're a sweet guy. I hope you think of me as a friend at least. Maybe the next time I see you I won't be such a mess. That's the hope anyways. I'll talk to your soon blueboy._

_Pixie._

She had drawn a little pair of wings next to her signature, and Jon couldn't help but think she had the prettiest writing he'd ever seen. It reminded him a little bit of something he'd seen before. A signature if he remembered correctly, though he couldn't recall where from. He'd think about that later though. Right now he could smell breakfast. And he and Selina needed to talk about how she brought up new or stressful subjects with Pixie.

~~~~~

Tikki was slightly stunned when all the children of this Bruce Wayne guy looked like they could be family of the girl she'd come here looking for. She had joined the Wayne family, Plagg and and Duusu for breakfast, along with Duusu's Chosen Alfred and Bruce's fiancee Selina.

She was not having a good time. A soft sigh left her and she watched her counterpart scarf down his breakfast beside her. How he could possibly be hungry when Marinette could be in danger was beyond her. She frowned slightly, but he turned acidic green eyes to her momentarily before returning them to his plate.

"We'll be no good to pigtails at all of we're not in top form. I know you're worried about her, but you can't do anything for her if you can't even take care of yourself."

The words were slightly harsh, but she knew he meant well. She understood that he was worried too. After all, he'd transformed with Marinette. More than once. After the first Lady Noire and Mister Bug incident, their holders had trained with each other's miraculous. He was connected to her too. She shouldn't think he wasn't worried. After all, Plagg had never really been one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"You're right. I'm just so worried about her."

He sighed softly.

"I know sugar cube. But we can't worry about it right now. We'll talk after breakfast. For now, eat."

After breakfast. He'd tell her after breakfast. He just needed her to eat. She had to take care of herself, or he didn't know what he'd do. He was all too relieved when she finally started eating.

After breakfast. No need to ruin a good meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but we're gearing up for Plagg to explain to Tikki just who's Chosen Marinette is. We'll also finally get to see Marinette reunited with her old friends. Even if she doesn't quite remember them.


	6. JSKent.exe has stopped working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg is a little shit and Jon is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN IT-

So maybe, Pixie mused, this was a bad idea.

Red Hood was hanging from a gargoyle with vicious plants snapping at him as he hung over traffic and glaring dangerously at Ivy. She was grinning maliciously, ready to drop him off at any moment. Red Robin was passed out on the stairwell about ten feet from the top, Robin trying to wake him up with little success. Nightwing was in Bludhaven, so at least he wasn't a part of this nonsense. Batman watched with a vaguely amused expression while Selina fretted on the ground beside her and Harley and Jon ran around screaming with a large animal covered in red fur chasing them.

Eye twitching in annoyance, she tensed considerably at the voice behind her.

"You know what you need to do kit."

But maybe we should start at the beginning of the day. Pixie had made her way safely to work, as she'd promised Jon in her note. A couple of thugs were a little worse for wear in downtown Gotham and one would need to ice his family jewels for a week but nobody needed to know that. 

Her shift began rather uneventfully, and she wished she'd been there to wish her new friend good morning and maybe see Selina on her way out. But Wayne Manor was a ways out of town and she hadn't wanted to inconvenience anyone. Besides, watching the sun rise as she headed to work was nice. With the memory of that beautiful warmth at her back, she was convinced it would be a good day.

~~~~~

Plagg's day had not started off nearly as nicely as Marinette's. Tikki had freaked out at waking up with him curled around her (cats seek out warmth, what was he supposed to do?) and kicked him out of bed. Right between the legs. She'd then spend twenty or so minutes stuttering apologies before eventually healing any damage she might have done.

When Duusu had walked in to find Tikki's glowing hands hovering over where she'd kicked him in the pants, a smug look had taken over the peacock's features. She covered it swiftly with her fan, though her eyes betrayed her amusement. Tikki turned as red as her long hair.

"Am I interrupting something in here?"

The ladybug sputtered out denials, but Plagg just watched with an amused look, sending a sly wink toward the peacock. She chuckled and headed out.

"What you do in your spare time is none of my business, but do try to keep it down. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes and if you're up here any longer than that, we'd really rather not hear you while we eat."

Tikki scrambled up to follow her, but Plagg chuckled devilishly.

"Oh sugar cube~ aren't you forgetting something?"

She froze in the doorway, looked down at her long t-shirt and bare legs and darted back into the room with a yelp. Duusu quirked a brow.

"So forward Tikki.~ And with human men none the less. Are you trying to tell us something sister dearest?~"

The ladybug threw a shoe that fell very short from inside the adjoining bathroom. When she came back a few minutes later to find a still smirking pair of kwamis, she huffed and picked up her shoe, tugging it on and moving to stand in front of Duusu.

"Now I'm prepared to go. If the tom cat ever gets dresses he'll meet us downstairs."

Plagg noted his dark wash jeans and bare chest, his miraculous hanging from a silver chain, shrugging before standing up. It was nothing at all to pull on his t-shirt and hoodie, followed by his socks and shoes to accompany the girls downstairs. It was rather interesting to be having breakfast with strange humans. He hadn't done that in centuries.

It should have been fun. They were all so chaotic, and he could feel strange magic on two of them. He suspected they had died. But the woman and one of the boys (who for some reason smelled like hay and motor oil) looked very tense, the youngest was cool and detached, and Tikki was fidgeting beside him. So he busied himself with tucking into his food.

Tikki looked at him and he could practically feel her judgement. But he couldn't help his kit if he allowed himself to get weak. Tikki needed to mind her own business. But then, as his counterpart, technically she was. What they did was usually the other's business. Huffing softly, he averted his eyes.

"We'll be no help to pigtails if we're not in top form. I know you're worried about her, but you can't do anything for her if you can't even take care of yourself."

That had come out harsher than he meant for it to, but he knew or was true. Tikki was used to his brash words though. She sighed softly.

"You're right. I'm just so worried about her."

When he looked at her, his eyes softened at how vulnerable she looked. How small. His bug should never look like that.

"I know sugar cube. But we can't worry about it right now. We'll talk after breakfast. For now, eat."

After breakfast. He'd tell her after breakfast. There hadn't been much time to talk once Alfred and Duusu had seen each other. They moved and acted like to halves of a whole. They seemed to understand each other without spreading. Part of their bond. Each kwami bond was special. They were practically telepathic as they let their empathetic abilities find each other and inextricably intertwine. They knew what the other would do before they even did it.

It was partially this ability that had prevented much time from being open for talking about what he needed to say. They could probably feel his reluctance and thought they were helping him. And strangely, he was grateful for it. Still, it was time to fess up. Once the girls were finished with their food, he stood from the table.

"Tikki, Duusu, can we talk? Privately? There's something important we need to discuss."

Duusu's eyes glazed over for a moment before she nodded, standing up and prompting Tikki to do the same. Duusu led them to another room where, hopefully, they wouldn't be disturbed. He really didn't want another goddess Tikki moment. Those always ended badly for him.

When he turned to face the girls, he found their expressions grim. They were expecting something catastrophic. Really, he didn't need Duusu there. He just preferred her there to keep Tikki from self destructing or ripping him a new one.

"Sugar cube, there's something you really should know before we go any further on this mission."

Tikki stiffened, but nodded her head. Okay, he could do this. It was just like ripping off a bandaid.

"Marinette isn't . . . one of your bugs."

Tikki's spine went ramrod straight and her eyes widened. Duusu was a bit less surprised.

"How do you know that?"

He swallowed thickly, keeping acidic green eyes on Tikki as he spoke.

"Because she's a true black cat."

Tikki stared for a moment, blinked a few times, and then she was on the floor.

~~~~~

The bat family refused to let the kwamis roam Gotham at night. Alfred trusted them, but Bruce was wary. He seemed quite hesitant to give them any leeway. Not that it mattered. From what he gathered there was little he could do to contain them if he was of a mind.

Two in the morning found the bat family (sans Nightwing and plus Catwoman) darting across the rooftops behind three magical creatures, Plagg in the lead. He leapt the distance between buildings like it was as simple as stepping over a crack in the sidewalk, a bright grin on his face. Duusu followed closely, practically dancing over the gaps and whooping for joy. Tikki flew at their side on translucent wings, giggling at her friends. It was a strange sight.

Despite their grappling hooks and numerous other tools, they just couldn't seem to keep up. Alfred had warned them they probably wouldn't be able to, but most of them had disregarded that because _who could outrun a superhero with a grappling hook?_

Apparently, a kwami could.

Plagg shouted something that sounded suspiciously like 'baby claws', before slamming full force into one short blue haired girl previously known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Jon Kent, who had come to see her, seemed to be ready to move him off, but one look at Pixie's face was enough to stop him. Her confusion was slowly changing. First to fear, then giddiness, before settling on a sad sort of knowing.

"Hey Plagg . . . how are you holding up?"

He knew what she meant. The death of his holder was a harsh blow, and she had felt so guilty taking the ring off of his still body as she sobbed over her lost love. Plagg had held the dying boy in his arms until he couldn't anymore. Until the sirens and the impending humans were descending upon the house and Ladybug sent him to Fu with his ring. But his holder was long dead by the time that happened, and he was alone. So why didn't he feel alone?

_Because Adrien wasn't a true black cat. He would always be Plagg's precious child. His kit. But he was never a true black cat. Because Marinette was._

He nuzzled against the girl softly, but it was another few moments before he could speak.

"I'm okay little lady. We came to find you. We finally got Fu to send us to come and get you."

Pixie smiled bitterly, and the bat family showed up to see Jon still in a stance that looked ready for a fight, Pixie on the ground with her blue eyes watering, Plagg pinning her to the ground and Tikki and Duusu standing idly by. It was Jason who acted first. It was Jason who fell first.

Poison Ivy knocked him off the roof with a thick vine, and he grabbed onto a gargoyle at a last moment. Tim had reacted on instinct, lunging for his brother. Another vine had knocked him back towards Damian, who he collided with and dragged down as he fell ten feet down the first flight of stairs and hit his head against the wall. Damian was held to Tim's chest, as safe as he could have been and he proceeded to try and wake his brother. When he couldn't, he whistled for Goliath.

Of course, the dragon bat had come when summoned. But his master was nowhere to be seen. It was the bright colors of Harley Quinn and Jon that attracted his attention in the absence of a command. He began to chase them, so of course, they ran. Jon because he refused to get covered in dragon bat slobber, and Harley because that was what Jon was doing. And if he was afraid of this thing, she probably should be too, even though she really wanted to feel his fur. It looked so soft!

At some point, Plagg had rolled off of Pixie and turned to face the chaos, massively amused by the people his kit surrounded herself with. Selina had knelt by her side and started fussing like a mother hen, and Bruce just watched. He stayed close to his fiancee and her maybe-daughter in case anyone got too close, but he mostly just let things unfold.

Plagg noticed his kit's twitching brow and clenching fists, taking that moment to pull the chain with his ring on it from underneath his shirt. Taking the ring off of its chain and sliding it onto her right ring finger, he noticed the warmth spreading from his core first. His sight sharpened exponentially, and his claws flexed as they grew and sharpened. But his kit didn't seem to notice the changes yet. Not even as one of her eyes slipped from blue to emerald green, both eyes nearly glowing in the almost dark. He could picture a tail flicking behind her in agitation, chucking softly before leaning in close.

"You know what you need to do kit."

She stiffened slightly, eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's just three little words baby claws. Chaos is your domain, and if this shitshow isn't the kind of chaos you want, you have every right to end it. Besides, better you than someone else. Show them who you are kitten."

A cocky smirk crept across her lips, and she breathed in air that was mildly sweeter than before.

"Plagg, claws out."

She stood as she spoke, and a green light enveloped her form. When it faded, Plagg was gone and Pixie looked different. Her entire outfit was armored black leather, her pants tucked into killer heels. Her top and utility belt had traces of silver, and the back of her cropped leather jacket had an acid green clawed design. At her waist, a collapsed bo staff sat ready for use. On top of her head sat fluffy cat ears, and coming through her pants was a tail, flicking in agitation.

All was silent save for the clicking of Pixie's heels as she walked along the edge of the roof, hauling Red Hood up by his jacket and depositing him on the roof. She then crossed the building with confident strides, walking into the stairwell with a groggy Tim rubbing the back of his head and a shell shocked Damian trailing behind her. When she took her usual seat, facing inward instead of out, a whistle was all it took to bring the dragon bat over to her with his belly up. She scratched him absently, arching a cocky brow.

"Well? Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to ask your questions?"

Harley, Ivy and Selina were on her in an instant, asking and fretting and checking for harm. Pixie softened considerably. This, she remembered, was what family felt like. She was a bit surprised by the thought, but at least that solved the adoption dilemma. If they were already family, might as well make it official.

"So to summarize, yes the ears are real. I can hear through them and my human ears are still here but kind of useless because these ones work better. Yes I can feel my tail, so please don't pull it. Plagg can still hear you, but he's contained at the moment. The outfit has changed since the last time I transformed, but there are probably reasons a kwami could explain better than I could. It does come with superpowers though. What it looks like is irrelevant."

Selina smirked smugly, turning her gaze to Jon, who was just staring in awe.

"Doesn't seem irrelevant from where I'm standing."

Jason waved his hand in front of Jon's face a few times, before grinning. Pulling out a piece of paper and pen from who knew where, he scribbled for a few moments before taping (where did he get tape?) the paper to Jon's chest. On it, in Jason's relatively neat handwriting, was 'JSKent.exe has stopped working Would you like to close the program or wait?'. Tim snickered and Damian snorted. Pixie could hear Plagg laughing, though she was certain no one else could.

With the boost of confidence her miraculous (it felt so weird to refer to the ring as hers) gave her, she strode up and pressed a kiss to Jon's cheek. His face flushed bright red, and he fell onto his back. Pixie leaned over his sprawled out form with a slight grin.

"Everything okay Jon?"

"My life is complete. You can kill me now if you want."

Batman chucked at the theatrics.

"I doubt your parents would like that very much."

Jon just shrugged, still looking dazed.

"They'll get over it."

Damian would forever deny that he cracked a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I . . . I'm done trying to do other things until I finish this story tbh. I can't. Marijon is too powerful.


	7. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sensation feels vaguely familiar for Janie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys saw my notes for this story you'd think I was crazy. XD I just have the framework ready and I'm gonna fill in as I go. Low-key need a second opinion on all this.

Jon did not die that night.

Mostly because he refused to die unless Marinette was doing the killing, and she refused. So Jon would survive a while longer. Pixie was glad, and Plagg was teasing her about having a crush on Jon. Rolling her eyes she held up one finger in the universal sign for 'just a moment'.

"Plagg, claws in!"

Said kwami materialized in his tiny floating cat form, coming over to sit on her shoulder and watch everyone. The Wayne boys all blinked at him, and the sirens shrieked. It made Pixie wince and hold a finger to her lips, asking for quiet.

"Guys please, our ears are sensitive. Please, for the love of kwami don't squeal like that!"

Harley all but tackled her, peering at the small cat god on her shoulder with wide blue eyes. She giggled with barely restrained glee, and Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Listen lady, I'm not a pet. I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Only my kit and the other kwamis are allowed to touch me."

Pixie winced, huffing softly.

"Plagg, I suggest you get used to Harley. She, Selina and Ivy are my family. I'd thank you to act like it."

Turning her attention to the humans (plus a half kryptonian and two kwamis) on the roof, she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry everybody, he's got a bit of an attitude. Human transformation takes a lot of energy for the kwami. I would venture it's made him grumpier than usual. He's probably hungry too."

Shrugging her shoulders, she stretched a bit. It didn't bother her much that he had an attitude. Normally, she did too. These were just people she didn't care to have one with. They mellowed her out. Taking a deep breath, she noted how sweet the air tasted. It relaxed her, and she let her arms fall back to her sides.

"Hey Plagg, why does the air taste different?"

A slight chuckle left the kwami as he curled up on her shoulder.

"That's the chaos clinging to this city. Considering you've been around it so long, it's pretty much a part of you now. You'll be a stronger black cat for it . . . it's also why I can't let you use the ladybug miraculous again. It would be very dangerous for you."

Gulping as she met with Tikki's big, sad eyes she had to ask.

"How dangerous?"

He hesitated, but answered honestly.

"It would very likely kill you."

Jon was sure he stopped breathing.

~~~~~

Tikki had suspected that Marinette wasn't a true ladybug for a long while. But that didn't make it hurt any less to see Plagg sitting where she used to. Didn't spare her heart the ache when she heard that in her need to be back with her Marinette, her precious child, she could have killed her.

At nineteen and standing like a soldier ready for battle, Marinette had grown up a lot in her time in Gotham. Tikki had a vague feeling of intrusion. Like she shouldn't be there. Looking down at her hands, she pursed her lips. When a familiar pair placed themselves in hers, she looked up to find her girl. Her selfless, brave, beautiful girl. Her Marinette.

"Tikki . . . just because I'm not a true Ladybug, doesn't mean I don't still love you."

The redhead felt the salt water sting the backs of her eyes, sniffling softly as she was pulled close to her former holder. Her knees felt weak, and Marinette sank down with her. She let the tears fall, oblivious to Jon ushering everyone away, Plagg thanking him quietly before finding a seat somewhere that gave them some semblance of privacy, though he knew Marinette could still feel him.

"Marinette . . . I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you, you have to believe me. I didn't know putting on the earrings could hurt you. I s-swear I didn't."

Pixie whispered soft assurances. She knew. Of course she knew. Tikki was her greatest friend. Her sometimes mother. Her confidante. The best thing ever to happen to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was the sound of Tikki's soft sniffles that filled the air until the fire escape rattled in a panicked rhythm against the wall. Pixie knew who it was though, signing a quick 'what's wrong' to a frantic Allegra as she climbed up to the roof.

"Pixie! There you are- he needs help! Please! You have to help him!"

"Allegra, calm down. I need you to tell me who's in trouble and where."

The pink haired girl looked around in a panic, peering down behind her.

"It's Rafael! He's being bullied by those older boys again- the ones that pushed him down the stairs! He's fine blocks over on Vancouver! Janie's still with him!"

She sprang from her sitting position, holding up her right hand and uttering her transformation phrase. A flash of green light later, a suited up Lady Noire looked down at Allegra with soft eyes.

"This is my friend Tikki. You stay with her, you understand?"

Allegra nodded, and Pixie looked to her faithful friend.

"We'll talk soon, I promise. Take her back to Wayne Manor. Selina will be there and she'll know what to do. Tell her I went for the other two out of a yellow situation and I'll be there soon. She'll know what it means."

As soon as Tikki nodded, Marinette was off over the rooftops. A few seconds later, Tikki was flying back to the Manor with Allegra in her arms, the barest hint off a smile on her face. A true black cat indeed. Always protecting her own.

~~~~~

When Pixie arrived on the scene, nothing could prepare her for the anger that flooded her system. She had forgotten how cruel humans could be. In a loose ring, five teenaged boys stood around a beat up Rafael who had to balance on his one good leg without his prosthetic, guarded by Janie, who was worse off. Her lip was split, her clothes were ripped, and she was covered in bruises.

"Get lost now squirt, and you can have your shitty toy back. We're gonna have a little fun with bright eyes over here."

Rafael seemed panicked, but Janie stood fast. She refused to back down. Glaring at them, though she couldn't see, Pixie could practically see her mind race as she searched for a way out. When she landed on the ground, Janie noted the sound, grinning widely as the smell of cucumber melon soap reached her.

"In the wise words of my big sister, eat shit and die you pitiful wastes of human skin."

When the first of the boys lunged for Janie, she leaned to the right, casually bringing her knee up into his ribcage. She winced at the cracking she felt, shoving him away from her and wiping her hands on her pants legs as though touching him would get her dirty.

The four thuds that followed were comforting, though she remained tense until she was pulled into a familiar set of arms, feeling Rafael be picked up to join them.

"I'm sorry I took so long. You two got hurt because of my carelessness. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She could feel the tears falling from Pixie's face, rubbing her back gently.

"This was not your fault . . . can we go home now?"

Pixie sniffled softly, letting go of Janie and setting Rafael down where he could lean back against the alley wall. She retrieved his prosthetic and helped him put it back on, easily hefting Rafael and putting Janie on her back.

"We have a stop to make first. Hold tight you two."

As the wind whistled through her ears a moment later, she couldn't help but think that this felt a lot like deja vu.

~~~~~

Jon was pacing restlessly. So much so that he'd almost worn a hole in the living room carpet. But he couldn't help it. Selina had taken a winded looking kid upstairs to get cleaned up, and after a short conversation with the red kwami girl, she'd told them to expect Pixie soon with two more kids, worse off than the one with her.

When Pixie finally arrived, the little boy she set down looked pretty bruised up, and one of his eyes was swelling shut. When she put him down, Jon's eyes were drawn to what should have been his leg. Instead, it was a mass of metal and threadbare padding. His heart ached. More so when a girl slid off Pixie's back, clothes torn, lip split, and bruises blossoming in a dozen different places (that could be seen). Her eyes were covered by a white film, and he knew two things for sure.

First, there were people out in the city who had attacked a little boy missing half a leg and a blind girl. Second, his eyes were most likely turning red. As Ivy and Harley fussed over the children and led them upstairs, Pixie watched with terribly sad eyes. That look on her face made him want to cry. Pushing away his anger, he moved forward just in time to catch her when she started to fall. She murmured a few words that caused her transformation to drop, and he watched the little cat land on her head.

"Careful baby claws, you really beat the crap out of those guys. I know you were angry, but you can't get carried away. You've spent three years being filled with the chaotic energy of this city. Your emotions will be unstable for a while."

She just nodded tiredly.

Sighing softly, Jon picked her up and headed for the stairs. She was so tired, she didn't even protest. She was asleep before her head hit Jon's pillow.


	8. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Damian and Mari do not beat around the fucking bush.
> 
> Oh. And also dead people are apparently not so dead.

Plagg, as a rule, did not get involved in human affairs. Which is why it mystified Pixie so much now. He just stared at her from the pillow she'd woken up on to find that Jon was not in the room. There was this strange ache in her chest when she'd noticed that, which she did her level best to ignore as she stared back at the kwami from her place sitting at the end of the bed.

" . . . What?"

Plagg just arched a brow.

"Don't 'what' me baby claws. You're letting the human cat lady adopt you."

Pixie just kept staring at him. Plagg sighed, shaking his head.

"Get that dopey look off your face and pay attention."

"Pay a-"

She stopped talking as she heard the soft footfalls coming her way. She knew there were plenty of people in the manor and really there was little chance of anyone getting past all of them. Still, her body tensed and she turned her eyes to the door as the knob turned.

That was when the smell hit her. Hay and motor oil and sunshine. (Could a person smell like sunshine? It was apparently a feat unique to Jon Kent.) When she recognized the smell, along with the smell of eggs and bacon, she relaxed just as naturally as she had tensed. Another slight sniff brought with it the subdued smell of camembert cheese, and a soft smile tugged across her lips as Jon walked in.

She had been brushing her hair when Plagg had decided to be so nosy, and was sitting at the end of the bed with her long hair falling three quarters of the way down her back and a silver hair brush in her hand. He was fairly certain he had never seen anything so beautiful as the way the sun gave her a halo over her dark waves. Shaking off the daze her smile put him in, he set the tray with her breakfast and the tin of cheese for her cat friend on the desk sitting by the door.

"Do you mind if I help?"

She blinked at him for a few moments, but held out the brush. He took it from her hand gently and smiled as she turned around, trusting him not to do anything stupid. With her advanced senses, she would know if anything was off before he could say 'oops', but that didn't mean she would be able to stop it. She was trusting him. And it meant a lot.

Her hair was just as soft as he'd thought, and was easily brushed out, sliding through the bristles like silk. Her contented sigh was music to his ears, though she seemed a bit sad. He couldn't help but ask.

"Marinette? . . . Are you alright?"

She froze for a moment, but sighed raggedly. Of course he would notice. Damned super senses.

" . . . The last person to do this for me was my Maman. The night before I lost she and my dad. I was feeling down about some things at school, and she fell back on what had cheered me up and put me to sleep as a child. Some fresh cookies, warm milk, and brushing through my hair. It's one of the last memories I have of her."

Jon tensed, but leaned forward, wrapping one arm around her middle and pulling her close. She was stiff for a moment, but let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, relaxing against him. She bit down on her bottom lip, holding in words that Marinette wouldn't hesitate to say, but Pixie found to be trapped beneath her tongue. Jon just sighed softly.

"I'm sorry . . . I don't mean to bring up any painful memories. But I'm sure that it's better to remember them than not. To know that they loved you. That they will always love you, even if they're not with you anymore . . . parents are like that."

And Pixie had to wonder, when had he learned to see through her?

~~~~~

Love, Jon had decided, was weird. He was still figuring out how to express it to people outside his family. His first attempt had not gone well. Damian never did take him seriously. Jon was a joke as far as he was concerned. Pixie seemed receptive to it though. The first time he had met her, she could have taken his heart right out of his chest and he would have let her. It was what he'd felt when he first met Damian. He hadn't thought it was possible to feel that for anyone else. Least of all while he was still in love with Damian. But here he was. With Pixie laying in the spot where he'd always pictured Damian.

That's not to say that there wasn't still room for him . . . his mother was going to flip her lid when she figured him out. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least, he could hope.

He started towards the living room, but he heard voices. They were quiet, but there was a bit of agression in the one he easily identified as Damian's.

"Kyle."

He darted back behind the wall, though there was no need. He knew that. Damian wouldn't care who heard what he had to say, but that tone made his body react in ways he would rather no one saw. The reply was vaguely amused, playful even, and did nothing for the issue he was having.

"Wayne.~"

Pixie sounded relaxed, and he could picture her sly grin, slightly pointed incisors peeking out when she spoke. He could practically feel Damian's unsettled stare, see him crossing his arms in that defensive way he had when he didn't like something.

"I do not want another sister. I refuse to call you as such.'

He heard Pixie chuckle, could practically envision those vivid blue eyes flashing. He flattened himself against the wall, shuddering slightly.

"Good. I'm not your sister and have no desire to be."

He could nearly see the way he knew Damian stiffen, eyes widened slightly as he realized she wasn't going to argue with him or get offended.

" . . . Good! I mean- . . . um-"

It wasn't often that the Wayne heir was left speechless, and Jon stifled a chuckle. Pixie feigned a put out sigh.

"Are you going to get to the real reason you wanted to speak to me, or are you going to make me guess?"

Damian sputtered, and Jon had to hold a hand over his mouth to muffle his faint laughter.

" . . . Jon . . . I simply came to inform you that you had better treat him right. Or I shall be forced to take vengeance in the name of his honor.'

"Because you're in love with him."

She didn't phrase it as a question, but the half kryptionian found himself bright red as Damian replied with a simple "Yes. And I will not hesitate to kill you if he is hurt." Pixie just sighed, and he could hear the shifting as she stood and walked, presumably, towards Damian.

"Listen, I'm not here to get in the way. I really couldn't care less who does what. If you two end up together, that's great. If he chooses me, great. If the three of us all end up together, even better. I won't be anyone's second choice, and I'm not acting any differently than I always have with Jon. He treats me like a person- not some museum exhibit or a porcelain doll. He doesn't seem to think I'm something that will break or something to stare and point fingers at. That's rare for me, and while I won't purposely get in your way, I'm not just going to walk away either. Whatever he chooses, I'm not going anywhere . . . You're just gonna have to learn to deal."

He could hear her footsteps retreat and a door open and close. Her soft exhale and chanting to herself. "Four counts in, four counts hold, four counts out. It's okay. I'm okay." She started to do the breathing exercise, and he knew she would be okay. He would keep an ear out just in case, and made his way towards the living room, face bright red as he sat down and crossed his legs, grateful to be by himself for once. Apparently, he had a choice. One he'd never known he had. But what did he want? He resolved to ask Raven when he called the titans later. Hopefully she could help.

~~~~~

Once she'd calmed down, Pixie noted that the sun was well on its way across the sky. She couldn't transform, not yet, but she could take a walk. Plagg was still inside anyways. As long as she kept track of where she was, she should be fine. It was easier than she would ever admit to avoid the cameras as she left the Wayne estate, wandering aimlessly down the road. It didn't take her long to get to the city, walking with purpose down the roads though she had no destination. The chaos of the city fed into her senses, giving her eyes a feral gleam as her nails grew and sharpened. She could see and hear and smell everything as her catlike features were enhanced and pushed slightly further. And that was when she felt it.

Something familiar and yet not. It caused her hackles to rise, and she snarled slightly. She didn't notice, but people started to give her a little more space. Darting through the crowd was as easy as breathing. One foot in front of the other in a near mindlessly instinctual pursuit until she was in the middle of an alleyway staring at a scene that pushed her off the edge of her sanity.

Pixie stood frozen, teeth bared and glowing catlike eyes narrowed at the figure who turned towards her. When he lowered his hood, the last rays of the sun glinted off soft looking blonde. Emerald green in catlike slits so like her own stared her down in amusement. He approached and she hissed, dropping to all fours and backing up from the bloody hand that reached out toward her. He paused, smirking at her.

"Hello milady."

She hissed in warning, standing hesitantly and watching him with suspicion.

"You're supposed to be dead."

The face of her first love smiled sardonically, eyes shining with mischief.

"So are you."

After a moment of hesitation, she smiled, pointed teeth and all.

"Touche Agreste. Touche."

~~~~~

The sun was going down. And Pixie was nowhere to be found. Which had sent Jon into a panic, and Plagg and Selina were prowling the room with bared teeth, though she did it on two legs. Damian couldn't figure out how she'd gotten out. She wasn't seen leaving on any of the cameras, and nothing in the bat cave had been disturbed. So how had she just up and disappeared? And why had she left in the first place? It was as he was thinking this that Selina's phone rang. She picked up without a thought.

"Harley?"

He heard a few muffled sentences as Selina left the room, but Jon blanched, darting up and dashing for the door. Flying past him was Pixie's little cat creature, seemingly in just as much of a hurry as the kryptonian. As he followed, he just barely heard what Selina said as she walked back in.

"Harley and Ivy found Pixie. She's in the hospital."


	9. Bruce Is Just Really Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixie hates hospitals  
> Tim has, once again, decided he likes his new sister  
> Damian experiences compersion  
> Bruce is just confused

She'd never liked hospitals. They were such impersonal places, filled with clinical off-whites and greys and the smell of death barely concealed by chemicals so strong they burned her sensitive nose. The blankets were scratchy against Pixie's skin as she sat up, wincing slightly and blinking in surprise at the figures she saw. On the couch across the room were Bruce and Selina, curled together and covered with another blanket, though Selina's brows furrowed in her sleep. In the two chairs, one on either side of the couch, Jason and Dick were curled up too.

Harley and Ivy had sat in two of the chairs to the right of her bed, Harley leaning against the taller woman and Ivy laying on her head. On the other side of her bed, Damian and Jon were laying together much the same way as Harley and Ivy, though Damian looked troubled even asleep and Jon mumbled sleepily, though his eyes stayed closed. Beside them, Tim was the only one awake. His eyes lifted from the laptop in his lap when she sat up, setting his computer aside to help her.

"Careful, you took a good bit of damage. The doctor says you were attacked by some kind of animal."

She heard the unasked question, pursing her lips slightly. Sighing softly, she shook her head.

"It was no animal Tim. But we'll talk about that later. I just . . . I'd rather only talk about it once. There's a lot to unpack there and I don't want to do it multiple times."

He nodded in understanding, though he did huff once. Not that he didn't get it. Still, he was a curious being by nature.

"Alright. Can I ask you something else then?"

She didn't see any harm in that, so she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not."

He seemed to consider his words for a moment, just shaking his head eventually.

"There's no delicate way to ask this. Those kids you brought back with you . . . Who are they?"

A soft smile lifted her lips, and he had to admit he understood what Jon saw in her. He'd never seen her smile before, but it was a beautiful sight. 

"They're street kids. I found them all alone, struggling to get by. So I did what any decent person would do and tried to help them. I shared what little I had with them. I got a job, and while it wasn't enough to support the four of us in a regular house, it was enough for what we need. We have a system. And it kept them safe. Now Harley and Ivy are planning to adopt them and I'm not sure what I'll do with myself anymore."

Tim blinked a few times. He hadn't expected her to open up so easily, but he supposed it made sense. Relief from seeing everyone safe and an undisclosed amount of pain meds (that probably needed readministered if the look on her face when she sat up meant anything) would do that to a person.

"Well, at least you'll still be able to see them. And you'll know they're well taken care of. I know Ivy and Harley are good people. They'll take care of them."

Pixie nodded her head.

"I know that but- . . . I've spent my entire life taking care of other people. I know that's not exactly healthy, but I don't know what to do when someone doesn't need me. What am I gonna do with that much time on my hands?"

Tim just chuckled. He knew what she meant. He had always had too much time as a child, parents who left him alone in a house too big. And then suddenly he had so much to do, so many people to talk to and tasks to complete he could barely find time to breathe. For a while, he hadn't known what to do when he wasn't working.

"I know what you mean, but it'll get easier. And I know you've probably heard that before, but it really does. I used to be the same way. But eventually . . . Eventually you get used to that feeling of stillness when it's quiet and there's nothing for you to do. It can be peaceful. And you may even come to enjoy it sometimes."

Pixie hummed for a moment, thinking before nodding her head, if a little hesitantly.

"I think you're right . . . Thank you. I'm glad we had this talk."

Once again, Tim decided he liked his new sister.

~~~~~

When everyone woke up, it was hours later. They didn't remember Tim and Pixie being so close before they'd all gone to bed, but by the time Bruce and Dick had gone and gotten breakfast for everyone, Tim was sitting beside her with his laptop in his lap, Pixie laying on his shoulder commenting here and there on what he was doing. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open, though the smell of food perked her up considerably.

Jon had insisted on helping her eat and, later, seeing if she could stand. She could, and that meant that she didn't need to be here. Alfred could keep an eye on her recovery, Jon had offered to look after her, followed quickly by Damian (much to the surprise of everyone else). She just gave them a small smile and agreed that if it would make everyone feel better she'd stay close to the two of them.

After Pixie had been given more meds and the all clear to leave, Selina had brought her some clothes to put on. Well fitting blue jeans and a black Jagged Stone t-shirt, a red flannel fitting her toned arms over it nicely. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and he couldn't help but stare at the way her jeans hugged her curves as she bent to put her shoes on. In his periphery he could see Damian staring too, so he didn't feel too bad.

Finally, they were ready to go. It was a long car ride though, and by the time they got back to the manor, Pixie was asleep again. Which was perfectly alright. Jon didn't mind carrying her inside, and he was led to her new bedroom by Alfred. Damian followed close behind, and they both sat down at the end of her bed once her shoes had been taken off and she was safely tucked under the covers.

They sat in silence for a while, and Damian finally broke it with a question that made Jon, who had quite frankly been about to doze off, straighten up a bit.

"Do you love her?"

Jon considered the question. Did he love Pixie? Sure her smile made his heart skip a beat, and her hugs made his world go round. And sure, looking at her sometimes made him think he had lived a very full life indeed and could die happily then and there.

" . . . I think so."

Damian shifted a bit, and Jon turned to meet his eyes, metropolis summer blue clashing with Lazarus pit green.

"Then . . . Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

Jon stiffened, though he'd known the question was coming. He just let out a heavy sigh.

"Loving Pixie doesn't mean I love you any less. You still take my breath away as much as the first time we met. You still mean so much to me I'd destroy world to keep you from getting hurt. I just have a little more love to give, that's all. But love is infinite. So I can make as much as I want."

Damian seemed to relax a bit at this, his shoulders losing some of their tension. Jon yipped as he was pulled into Damian's side, soft pink coloring his cheeks as he turned to look up. A soft chuckle sounded off to the side.

"Damn, if you two were gonna get into this mushy stuff you could've let me get some popcorn first."

Pixie's voice was a bit ragged as she sat up, but she smiled at them, if a little sadly. Jon supposed this meant she'd thought he made a choice.

"You could always join us."

She just chuckled, tilting her head at Damian.

"No, that's alright. I know where I'm not wanted."

Jon turned to him, noting the slight wry smirk that tugged across Damian's lips.

"Apparently you don't. I believe my habibti just invited you. And I hold nothing against you. In fact, I find you quite admirable. I think the three of us could make this work."

Pixie stilled a bit, then a soft smile pulled across her lips. Her eyes softened, and she exuded a feeling of home. So much so that Damian thought he might cry. Jon actually did shed a few tears.

"I'd like that. I'd at least like to try. Besides, I like you too Damian. I think there's a lot at could learn from each other."

They would wonder later if the pull she'd felt towards Damian that first day was also hinting at what was to come. Not that it mattered. Because by this point they had decided that it didn't. But years later they would look back on this moment and mark the moment their relationship began as the beginning of the new Order of the Miraculous.

~~~~~

In a nondescript building somewhere in the city, a blonde leaved back in a comfortable leather chair, a man sitting with his hands clasped beneath his chin. A smug grin settled across his lips as he stared at his pawn.

"Was the message delivered?"

The catlike slits dilated, and the blonde chuckled softly, looking almost nostalgic.

"It was. I was very clear."

The man leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk.

"Well done Adrien. Well done indeed."

The blonde preened at the praise, grinning in a slightly manic way.

"It was my pleasure . . . Mister Luthor."

~~~~~

Tim was pretty sure Pixie had known they were the bat clan a long time ago. If course, it did help bolster his argument that she didn't look the least bit surprised when they led her down into the bat cave to discuss what had attacked her. What they should look for.

Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Catwoman and Superboy were all sitting at the table she stood in front of, and Red Hood slid into a his seat a moment later. On either side of her at the head of the table, where she finally took her seat, were Robin and Superboy, flanked by Batman and Catwoman respectively, Red Hood at the other end of the table. Pixie pulled in a deep breath, letting it out and looking up, steeled like a soldier going to war.

"Previously, my name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And I was a superhero called Ladybug. I undertook this obligation when I was twelve years old. I was left to fight a man named Hawkmoth, later revealed to be Gabriel Agreste. It took years to find him, and when I did, I gave the kwami of the two Miraculous he had stolen a potion that would turn them human for a short time. Though, obviously more has been made since then. They ran, but Hawkmoth was angry. He struck out, he intended to kill me- . . . But his son got in the way. Adrien Agreste was also the only other permanent superhero in Paris. He was a partner . . . And he died saving my life. Plagg took the last of the potion and held him as he died. Adrien used the black cat Miraculous at the time. I thought it was all over . . . Turns out, Adrien isn't so dead after all. I just meant to go for a walk, but I smelled blood. So I followed it and find him standing over a body. Except his pupils were slitted like cat eyes, and he had claws. They were covered in blood already, but he must've gotten more there because I definitely bled good bit."

She snickered for a moment, though both Damian and Jon looked concerned. Pixie ignored their looks and continued.

"He didn't say much, but before I passed out, he took me Lex Luthor send his regards. Not that I have any idea who that is or why they'd send Adrien after me."

Robin and Superboy stood up and headed for the exit. Red Robin just rubbed at his temples.

"Where are you two going."

They spoke in tandem.

"To avenge Malak."

"To get revenge for Zhao."

Tim just blinked at them.

"Uh . . . What?"

Pixie just chuckled.

"It's alright. He didn't do any real damage. This was just a warning. Besides, I was weakened from everything that had already happened this week. Once I'm rested I'll start training immediately. He'll never get the drop on me again."

Batman just sighed.

"Why don't you two plan out a training routing with her for tonight. It's been relatively quiet this week aside from her attack. We can handle things out there."

Jon and Damian both just nodded, returning to her side, which in itself was strange. Damian usually fought being left behind during patrol. Pixie just grinned at them. She gestured to Damian to lean down and whispered something that turned both boys bright red. Across from him, Selina chuckled softly, and a slight grin played at Tim's lips. It was Selina who spoke first.

"That's my girl."

Just what alternate universe had he stepped into this morning?


	10. The Plan Simultaneously Works And Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, the other ship in the tags XD

The plan, Fu had told him, was to find the kwami. The plan, it had been explained to him (more than once), was to make sure they didn't draw too much attention to themselves and bring them back should need arise. The plan, Luka had decided, was stupid. So he elected to ignore it. Much to the approval of Kaalki and Sass, who accompanied him in the forms of a teenager and a kwami respectively. He also carried the butterfly brooch, just in case. (Nooroo was a nervous wreck without Dusuu, so this was more for his peace of mind than Luka's mission.)

To Luka's surprise, the kwami were not so easy to find. He ended up having Kaalki track their energy signatures. It took them several days, but eventually they ended up in front of a large, imposing building. He thought someone might live here. Kaalki decided it must be someone rich and famous, and portalled them right past all the security a place like this must have and up to the front door. Which was fine. This was kind of trespassing, but in his defense he was dragged by an overzealous horse kwami and could feel the butterfly kwami in his left hoodie pocket starting to shiver. Best they get somewhere warm.

Imagine his surprise when the door was opened by Dusuu herself, the kwami woman smiling down at them serenely.

"Do come in. Nooroo won't last very long out there, and you must be tired after your journey."

She turned and headed back into the house, followed quickly by Kaalki and more hesitantly by Luka, only because she was right about Nooroo needing to get somewhere warm. Sass had packed up several gloves to put inside one another and snuggle into, not that Luka had known that until it was too late to do the same for the butterfly kwami. He claimed it was alright, but Luka thought he might just be afraid of upsetting anyone. So, instead of making the little guy tough it out any longer (he didn't have the heart, the little guy had already been doing so well and struggling so hard), he headed inside and straight to a roaring fireplace he could hear a few rooms over.

Luka froze in the doorway, and Dusuu just shook her head at him. Nooroo and Sass flew out of his pockets and into her waiting hands, where she took them over to the fire, a cushion already having been set out in front of it where Plagg was lounging in kwami form.

But right across from Luka, who hadn't been told what exactly the kwami were doing here (although he'd had his suspicions), sat one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, cuddled between two boys. All three of them slept soundly, and a tear slipped from his eye as a smile slipped across his lips.

"Thank kwami she's safe."

And with that, Luka, who had been running for several days on no sleep (the kwami didn't need it, and Kaalki sometimes forgot, while Sass didn't push him for much and Nooroo was too tired to really notice), little food (he hadn't been able to eat much), and little hope, passed out. He didn't even have the energy to brace for it, or to open his eyes when soft warmth surrounded him. He had just enough energy to turn into it slightly and doze off.

~~~~~

Luka had slept for a little over twenty-four hours, and when he woke, there were people at this beside. Marinette (who was holding his hand in both of his and looking worried), the two boys he'd seen her sleep with when he saw her the day before (who both looked at her with concern and him with distrust), and a man with mesmerizing green eyes Luka couldn't seem to keep his own stormy grey away from, and a shock of white hair amidst jet black he imagined must be very soft.

"Luka! You're awake!"

Marinette launched herself at him, and he chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her. Ah, this was what home felt like. This was what it was to be happy.

"Hey Ma-ma-marinette!"

She laughed, though Luka could hear the tears in her eyes. She sat up and grinned brightly at him. And just like always, it warmed his heart. He softened considerably, reaching out a hand to run through her hair, much longer than when last he'd seen her.

"It's been a long time Mari."

She softened as well, eyes misty and lip quivering a bit.

"I know . . . I got a concussion that caused amnesia. I've just recently started to remember."

He sat for a moment, before pursing his lips and pulling her close, where she began to cry into his chest. The others in the room didn't seem to know what to do, but that was alright. He let a few tears slip as he held the shaking girl, a soft sigh leaving him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you . . . But I'm here now Mari. It's going to be okay, I've got you. I've got you and you're safe."

If he had to burn the world entire, she was safe with him.

~~~~~

Jason had never seen Pixie so vulnerable. Not even with Jon and Damian, though she was just starting to have a relationship with Damian where they weren't trying to kill each other. Which was fine. And he wasn't party to all of their interactions, but this was something different. Pixie was someone else with this Luka guy. She let her guard down entirely. It wasn't something any of them had ever seen, that he knew of.

Luka was vulnerable too, but in a different way. His heart was an open wound, but he turned it into something else. Something strong. Something Jason had never understood. But he cared about Pixie, looking like a protective older brother and ready to raise hell for whoever had made her cry. But for the moment, their concern was Pixie. Especially Luka, who held her and tried to stop her shaking, whispering soft assurances.

One thing was for certain. Jason was very glad he'd caught Luka when he started falling. It'd be a shame to damage his pretty face, expressive stormy grey eyes showing everything and nothing. The beginning and end of everything that is, was, or ever would be. He was trapped in them. And he though, maybe, that Luka might find his own Lazarus green just as eye catching. For once, maybe something would go his way.


End file.
